How Far the Broken Fall
by tiva-feels
Summary: A story written from the point of view of Azelma as she watches her beloved older sister, Eponine, fall further and further into a never-ending pit of sorrow at the hands of her father, society, and even those she loves *Rated T for Abuse, Rape, and other dark ideas*
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't always like this for us, a never ending struggle to survive. And yet even though we still survive, we are not living. Oh no, I would not call what we do _living_. In the slums of Saint Michel, you would find most people would agree with me. Most of us would prefer to be dead, and most of us will soon obtain that wish.

Yet, there are still those who, despite their struggle, face each day's challenges with a strong will. And though she has a fate worse than anyone in all of France, my sister is one of those people. Her name is Eponine. An eighteen year old with more experience behind her than most forty year old men will ever know. For the loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest, and my sister is all of those.

But it wasn't always like this. There was a time, Eponine tells me that things were different, when there was a servant girl to do the chores and that she could play all day. But then a man came for the girl, and Papa and Mamman lost the inn, and we were left with nothing.

So, Papa started thieving and when she was old enough, Eponine was forced to as well. Then when I came along, Eponine begged Papa not to make me. She was ten, and I was eight, but I still remember the fight.

_"Papa, please! She's just a child!" Eponine screamed at our father, tears beginning to form in her brown eyes._

_Thenardier stepped closer to his daughter, looming over her threateningly. "I don't want one more word out of you, you little brat." Eponine turned her head as the scent of our fathers alchahol-ridden breath hit her square in the face. She pushed herself up against the rotting wall of the small house (if you could call it that)._

_"I'll do anything, Papa ... just please ... don't make 'Zelm-" Her pleas were cut short as I heard the sickening smack of skin on skin. Eponine crumpled to the floor, holding her cheek, and looking up at her father._

_"I said SHUT UP!" He screamed, letting his fists once more fall on his daughter._

_Eponine cried out as pain began to envelope her senses. She wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to protect herself from her father's blows. And then suddenly, it just stopped. Eponine let her good eye flick up to Papa, as he stood over her, panting, his hands still balled into angry fists._

_"Fine." He said, "You want to take up Azelma's part of the work? Then do it. But I'm warning you, 'Ponine. You screw up, and there will be hell to pay." With one final kick to her leg, he left._

_Once I made certain he left the room, I joined my sister. She was still huddled in against the wall, shaking viciously. I watched in horror as bruises began to flourish, taking place of the old ones that already littered her slender frame. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why do you do that, 'Ponine?"_

_Eponine looked up at me, a faint smile gracing her lips as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Because, I want you to have a better chance. I don't want you to wind up like me." Her smile fell and her lower lip began to tremble. She bowed her head suddenly, placing a hand to her forehead in shame._

_"I'm so sorry, 'Zelma." she cried._

_"For what, 'Ponine?" I said softly, "You are saving me. It is I, who should be sorry."_

From that day forward, I watched as my sister took the blame for everything that happened. When Gavroche ran away, she was the receiving end of my father's anger, when I messed up, she took my punishment.

It wasn't always like this, but from now on it always will be.

**Hope you like it (: will be updating soon**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke that night to the sound of ragged breath and the creaking of the makeshift door to our room. I shot up from the old, deflated mattress that 'Ponine and I shared. A shadow of a figure, panting profusely crouched against the wall.

"Eponine?" There was no reply, the figure merely pulled the trench coat that they wore tighter around their body.

I'd seen this done before. Immediately, I let my instincts take over me, pulling my aching body off the mattress and moving as fast as I could to my sister. I reached out to place a hand on her bony shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She gasped, recoiling from my grasp.

I pulled my hand away. "Who was it, 'Ponine?"

Eponine shook her head, letting her forehead rest on her knees as she closed her grief stricken eyes. I sighed, pulling my weight up against the wall and as close to her as she would allow me. It was not the first time that she had come home like this. I don't remember when it happened first, but she couldn't have been older than thirteen. I shuddered at the thought. My poor sister, left with no scrap of purity, everything taken from her in her adolescence. A small moan pulled me out of my thoughts.

It was only then I noticed a faint glimmer of something wet on her leg. I squinted in the half-moon light, trying desperately to catch a better look while still maintaining a safe distance from my grieving sister. "Eponine, I am going to touch your leg." I say softly, warning her before slowly moving my hand to her exposed calf.

My touch is met with something sticky and warm. I pull my hand up to my nose, it smells salty and metallic. My eyes widen. Blood.

"Eponine," Sudden urgency fills my voice as I grasp my sister's shoulders, ignoring the cry of surprise that meets the sudden touch, "who did this?"

Eponine's eyes are wide with fright, her lower lip trembles slightly and her entire body feels stiff and clammy. Her mouth gapes, as she tries to form words. I keep my hands firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"'Ponine, please." I say softly, "Let me help you."

Her eyes suddenly sink to the floor, "Montparnasse and ... and ..." She breaks into tears.

There was more?

"And what, 'Ponine?"

She sniffles, returning her head to its position on her knees. "Clasquesous." She whispers in a voice barely audible.

It is now my turn to stiffen. I pull my hands away, watching as my sister falls apart in front of my very eyes. My big sister, who had to grow up so young, who was more of a mother to me than anyone else, who I owed _everything_ to.

Eponine, who I could not repay. Eponine who was broken.

**Hope you like it (:** **Please keep reviewing!**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I have been getting some questions of who I am basing Eponine off of  
The answer is: Samantha Barks! (:  
Enjoy! THanks for the lovely reviews I've been getting (:**

* * *

"Oh, Eponine," I breathed, pulling her into my arms, "I am so sorry."

She didn't say anything, just let me hold her. We stayed like that for a while until her sobs subsided and her breathing became fairly even. It was no longer dark out, and I could see the sun beginning to poke through the small barred window in our room.

I smiled at the window. When we were children, 'Ponine and I would look out of it and imagine that we lived on the moon, far away from Papa, and Mamman, and the Patron Minette.

_"On the moon, it would be just the two of us," Eponine said, holding her four year old sister up so she could see out the window, "and we could run, and play, and we wouldn't have to worry about anything."_

_Azelma smiled, looking down at her sister, a few loose curls falling in front of her face, "Would there be a house?"_

_Eponine nodded, "A big, tall house, with lots of rooms and a bed for each of us. Not like the one we have now, 'Zelma. It would be soft and white, and it would be all your own. We wouldn't have to share. And there would be a window in the room, one that took up the entire wall. And when you looked out of it, you could see the stars, and everything going by it."_

_Azelma beamed at her sister, "And clean clothes! Lots of them! Dresses, and skirts, and coats, and ... and..." The four year old stopped as she used the extent of her knowledge on clothing._

_Eponine laughed, bringing her sister down from the window, "One day, 'Zelma, I promise. I will take you to the moon."_

I shook my head as the last of the memory faded, and my smile fell. If only I could still wish to think that way. But those were childlike thoughts, and I had too much to worry about now. We both did. I looked down at Eponine, who had finally dozed off. I stroked a few pieces of hair off her face, before lifting her up. It still shocks me how little she weighs. At the age of eighteen, could not weigh more than that of a twelve year old. I place her on our mattress, and kiss her cheek before laying next to her.

There is no use in trying to sleep now, my head is swimming and Mamman would be in to wake us both soon. Instead, I lay facing Eponine, watching her as she sleeps. Her eye brows are knit slightly, and her mouth forms a pout. I sigh, even in her sleep, she is troubled. I can only imagine what she dreams of. She tells me little of what she does during the day, or rather of what is done to her. But, the little I know is hard enough to bare as it is.

She is brutalized. Every single day. If not by Papa or someone from the Patron Minette, it is by a stranger, or the police. Or worse, by Marius.

Marius, who my poor sister decided to fall in love with years ago, although she knew she had no chance with him. He was a member of the bourgeois class, a _student_ no less. But, he spoke of equality, and he treated her well, and before she knew what had happened, she was falling for him.

The slamming of the door jolted me from my thoughts.

"Wake up!" I groaned, sitting up and shaking Eponine slightly.

"Come on, 'Ponine, its morning." Eponine's eyes flutter open, and she lets out a groan similar to mine.

She yawns, stretching her back once, before standing up. She makes it to the door before teetering slightly, and leaning on the wall for support.

I look at her, concern beginning to ebb at my better judgement. Eponine hates pity, and even more than that, she hates being seen weak. "You alright, 'Ponine?"

She looks back at me, "I'm fine." She snaps, before pushing herself off the wall and walking out of the room.

I sigh, but say nothing before following her out. Downstairs, Papa was already awake, the Patron Minette gathered around a table. I looked at Mamman, who merely handed Eponine and I each a piece of stale bread, and returned to her husband's side. I look at the piece of bread in my hand, then back at Eponine, who has already devoured half of her breakfast.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to join us." I look up to the source of the comment.

Montparnasse. I feel my blood begin to boil, but I hold my tongue. I know better than to fight with him.

He's a small man, only slightly taller than Eponine (and no older either), with little muscular build. A man could easily mistake him for just another street rat, who was more of a nuisance than a real threat. But try and fight him, and you would soon be proven wrong. If you lived long enough to figure it out, that is.

He's staring at 'Ponine, nearly salivating as he drinks in her sight with his small beady eyes. Eponine is looking back, jaw muscles tense, hands balled into fists. Her entire body is jagged and stiff, but when I look into her deep brown eyes. I see unmasked terror.

"Nice to see you again, _'Ponine_." Montparnasse sneers. I hear a few of the other gang members snicker from their seats at the table. My father merely watches the scene, _watching_ as his daughter struggles to keep her composure, "How was the rest of your night?"

Eponine lets out a small gasp that - unfortunately - does not go unnoticed by the rest of the gang. I look at each of them. Babet, with his smug smile, Brujon who is still snickering at each word that 'Parnasse spews, Claquesous, who looks rather proud of himself for being apart of ... last night. "Smug bastards." I mutter under my breath, before returning my gaze to Eponine, who has suddenly become very interested with her worn, leather boots.

Montparnasse stands up, circling my sister, like a hawk would its prey. He leans in, placing his mouth only centimeters away from her ear. He lets out a little sigh, before whispering something in 'Ponine's ear. Eponine's eyes go wide, the terror that once filled them clouding with anger. She looks up at him, and before any of us have time to process what is happening, slaps him across the face. Hard.

He staggers back a few steps, holding his red cheek. The rest of the Patron Minette look slightly bewildered. Eponine is panting, both hands once more forming fists at her side, but the fire in her stare remains.

Papa is now standing directly behind Eponine, his belt already wrapped around one of his hands. Then the rest of the gang - including Montparnasse - circle her.

"You'll pay for that once, _'Ponine_." Montparnasse whispers dangerously.

But before I can interject, Mamman pulls me out of the room, closing the door behind her. She looks at me, gives me a slight nod, and then walks to her room a little ways down the hall, slamming the door behind her. I don't move, hypnotized by each sound of the belt coming down on my sister, each hit, each cry.

I sink to my knees, lean my head against the wall, and close my eyes as tears begin to silently slip down my cheeks.

There is nothing left that I can do, but wait.

* * *

***Hides from angry readers*  
I know, I know ... a really depressing chapter (but then again, so far they all have been...)  
But the ideas kept coming! I mean come on, if your reading this story, then clearly you knew what you were getting yourselves into!  
hope you liked it (:  
This chapter is a little longer than the others (I had some requests to write longer ones)  
Please lemme know what you think!  
I will be updating soon (:  
xo**


	4. Chapter 4

She was gone when I walked back into the room. They all were, the only scrap of evidence that they had ever been there was 'Ponine's old cap and a small pool of blood where my sister once lay. I knelt down next to it, dipping two fingers into the sticky liquid, and bringing it up to my eyes. The liquid oozed and dripped down my fingers, creating a new, smaller puddle next to the original. I wiped the remainder of the blood onto my already stained dress skirt.

I then turn my attention to the cap, picking it up and, in a similar fashion, bringing it in front of my eyes. I close my eyes, holding the cap close to my chest, as my hands caress the rough fabric and my mind begins to drift.

_"Give it back, you big bully!" A small boy, no older than twelve calls at a ten year old Eponine, who is now wearing the boy's cap and running full speed down the street. She only looks back to make sure that little Azelma is able to keep up with her, or to throw a snide remark at the young street urchin._

_"Catch me, an' I'll give it to ya!" She taunts back. She knows full well that the boy won't catch her. She may be small, but she had learned long ago how to escape from situations such as these. Thieving with her father had done her few favors, but her agility and nimbleness was one thing that she treasured because of it._

_The boy finally gave up, throwing one fist up in the air at Eponine, before returning to his friends who stood a little ways behind him. Eponine stopped running, panting, eyes gleaming with mischief. Her thin lips formed a wry smile, making her rather pronounced dimples protrude on either cheek._

_"You see that, 'Zelma? I told you I could outrun him!" She says gleefully, turning to her sister. Azelma is doubled over, out of breath after the chase. She was not used to this kind of life. No, she didn't have a cushy lifestyle like those of the bourgeoisie, but she - unlike Eponine - had not grown up running on the streets, always trying to escape. But, nonetheless, she looks up at her sister, a similar smile starting to form on her face._

_"What ... do you think ... you'll do ... with the ... hat?" She says between gasps._

_Eponine takes the hat off her head, feeling the rim of it. She ponders her little sister's question for a while. "I shall wear it, i s'pose." She says matter-of-factly before returning the cap to her head. She looks around her - searching for the nearest reflective surface - and finds a small shop window. She peers into the window, looking herself up and down._

_"It rather fits me." She says at last, "it makes me look tough. I like it."_

_Azelma rolls her eyes at her sister. She was a character, that Eponine._

"What do you think your doing?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see my mother, standing in the doorway with one pudgy hand on her hip, "Well, don't just stand there! Clean it up!"

I sighed, nodding once, before forcing myself off my knees and into the small cupboard where we keep our cleaning rag. The rag is brown and torn from so much use, but with no money to buy a new one (mostly because Papa spends it all on booze), it is all we have to make our makeshift house look presentable.

Mamman sits at the small round table in the middle of the room, watching me work, but never bothering to help me. Merely oversee that I have done the job to her satisfaction. Once she has made sure that the job is finished to her liking, she lets out a small grunt and leaves.

"You can go no, Azelma." She says without turning around to look at me.

I don't hesitate to run out the door, making sure that Eponine's cap was with me. I have to find her, to make sure that she is OK.

She never goes anywhere with that hat. Its as much apart of her as anything else. Something has to be wrong for her to leave without picking it up.

Oh no, something is not right.

* * *

**I know, I know ... a short chapter.**

**But this was more of a transition chapter.  
I kind of like doing flashbacks to their childhood, what do you think? Should I do more ... or no?  
Also I've been getting some requests to throw in a a chapter from Eponine's point of view.  
As much as I love the idea, I feel like it would throw people off a little bit, and I want this to be what Azelma perceives, not what Eponine actually feels. (Although I am trying to give Azelma as much insight as possible)**

**Hope you liked it!  
Please leave a review (: They make my day  
I'll be updating soon!  
xo!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was no sign of any of them outside, which was odd. Generally, they stayed close enough to our house (but also close enough to wealthier streets) in case the plan went wrong and they were caught. That way, they could merely run inside and pretend as if nothing happened. I felt the hair on the back of my neck begin to stand on end.

Something was not right.

I walked a little ways farther from the house, using back allies until i got to La Rue Violet. It was a safe street filled with bustling students and bourgeois men and women going about their daily business, making it the perfect place for a pick pocket to hang around. I looked at my surroundings, beginning to feel rather out of place. Women here wore brightly colored peti-coats to match their bonnets. Their already porcelain skin was covered with a fine layer of white powder contrasted only by the red paint they wore on their lips. I on the other hand, was wearing an old, tattered dress with a hem that barely covered my ankles, and my skin was smudged with dirt and dust. A common street rat.

I shook my head, pushing my self-conciousness to the back of my head. I needed to focus. i looked around me once more. There was a group of students people gathered around a curly haired student wearing a red and blue pin who seemed to take himself far too seriously. Next to him, stood another student with brown hair and the same pin.

Wait. I knew that boy. I walked over to the group, pushing my way through to the front.

"Psst ... Marius!" I whispered, pulling slightly at his pant leg. The student looked down at me, revealing a pair of breath taking green and gold flecked eyes I had every seen. Upon seeing me, he smiled and jumped off the old box that him and the other boy had been using as a pedestal.

"Mademoiselle," He greeted me, giving me a half smile, "haven't seen you much about."

I returned the smile, crossing my hands awkwardly behind my back. "I've been ... busy." I answered, changing the subject immediately, "I'm looking for 'Ponine, have you seen her?"

Marius studied my face for a moment before glancing to the right, "Not recently, no. Would you like me to help you look, Mademoiselle?" He asked, gesturing his arm for me to take.

I blushed slightly and let out a little giggle. "If you would be so kind, Monsieur." I said quietly, however I did not take his arm. If we did find Eponine, I didn't want for her to get the wrong idea.

We walked in silence for a while, merely enjoying each other's company, but after a while, Marius became curious.

"Why are you looking for your sister, Mademoiselle?"

I bit my lip, hesitating slightly before answering him, "Because ... because she forgot her hat." I lied. He gave me a disbelieving stare, but did not push me further

If Marius ever found out what happened to 'Ponine, it would ruin her. Eponine had lost everything, but the one thing that still remained was her pride, and telling Marius what happened in our house would destroy the last shred of self-decency she had left. My sister hardly ever told him about her life outside of being with hime, and when she did it was cryptic and mysterious. As far as I was concerned, the most Marius knew about our family is that we were poor and that we often wandered the streets during the day. Eponine feared what he would think if he found out the she was a Thenardier, and to be honest I don't blame her. The name Thenardier is feared in France. To decent folk, it is the name of the most feared gang leader in all of Paris. Being associated with such a name was not something that my sister or I was proud of, so we boar our cross in silence.

I suddenly felt a hand on my upper arm, and looked to see that Marius had stopped in his tracks. I looked to what he was so fixated on. What I saw nearly ripped my heart out of my chest. There was my sister, one eye swollen shut, pulling her trench coat tight around her malnourished body as she limped as fast as she could followed by Montparnasse.

I looked back to Marius who still had one hand on my arm, "What happened to her?" He breathed, keeping his gaze on my crippled sister.

I didn't say anything, merely stood and watched as Montparnasse pushed my sister in front of him. He was whispering something in her ear and pointing at someone in a crowd of wealthy men. Eponine merely nodded, and limped over to the man, slowly forcing her hand into his coat pocket and pulling out his wallet. She stuffed the folded leather wallet into her own coat pocket, and made her way slowly back to Montparnasse.

I felt Marius's grip tighten on my arm to the point that I thought he could bruise me. He looked at me, confusion in his gorgeous green eyes. "What is she doing? What happened to her? Why did she just-" He stopped suddenly, turning back to my sister, who had made her way over to another man. Marius released my arm, bringing it up to his mouth, "Hey! Eponine! EPONINE!"

My eyes widened as I pushed my hand over his mouth, forcing him to stop yelling. But it was too late, Eponine spotted us, her one good eye widening. The man in which pockets she had been picking looked back, and in seeing her gave her a swift smack to my sister's already bruised face. Eponine cringed slightly, holding her bruised eye and cheek. Then, as fast as her bummed leg could carry her, she bolted in the opposite direction. I took my hand off of Marius's mouth, letting out an exasperated heave.

"_Now_ look what you've done!" I hissed at him, giving him the most threatening glare I could muster. Marius just stood there, dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed. I ran in the same direction as my sister, and found him close on my tail. I stopped abruptly turning to meet him. "She won't want to see you." I said bluntly. I didn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way I could think of getting him to go away.

"Please," Marius said earnestly, "I mean you no harm. I only wish to help. 'Ponine is my friend, and I do not wish to see her in such a state."

I looked him up and down, then finally met his eyes. "_Fine_." I heaved, "But if she tells you to leave, you leave. _Immediately_. She's in enough pain as it is." Marius nodded vigorously, giving me another half smile. I rolled my eyes, before turning and making my way down the alley way.

We found her slumped against the wall, hand holding her left side in pain. He right eyes was badly bruised and had a cut underneath it, and her neck and bruises in the shape of a hand no doubt from where one of the Patron Minette had tried to strangle her. I also noticed that the sides of her trench coat had splotches of fresh blood stains. When Eponine saw me, her good eye widened, and she tried to stand up, but whatever the pain in her side was made it too difficult.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She questioned, trying to sound angry, but I could here the desperation behind the facade.

"He just wants to help, 'Ponine. Please." Eponine glared at me, her eyes darting between me and Marius, who was standing a few lengths behind me staring at Eponine.

Eponine gave a small grunt and relaxed slightly. I took this as an 'OK', and slowly made my way over to my sister. The first think I did was placed her cap which I still had clutched in my hands onto her bare head. She reached one hand up, lightly placing it on the cap, and giving me a small smile. I nodded at her, smiling back before turning my attention to her wounds.

"How bad is it?" I asked her, looking at the small red patch on the left side of her abdomen.

"It is manageable." She said between grit teeth as I began to pull her shirt up.

"And your back?" I asked, as I recalled the sound of my father's belt against her back.

Eponine shrugged, "Not sure."

"If I might interject," A half-stunned Marius interrupted us. Eponine looked up at him, a flash of something crossing through her eyes. "I have a friend," Marius continued, "who is a medical student. He's quite brilliant, really. If you would like, I could bring him here an-"

"No!" Eponine said, sudden urgency filling her voice. "No one can know. Please, Marius."

Marius jumped at her tone, but nodded nonetheless. He then joined me at Eponine's side. Eponine looked at him, a small smile forming once more as she met his gaze. My heart dropped when I saw the look on Marius's face. How could someone so smart be so oblivious?

Eponine let out a small moan, and I felt her body tense slightly underneath my palm which was now soaked in blood. "Can I life your shirt up?" I whispered. Eponine didn't open her eyes. She nodded stiffly and braced herself. Slowly, cautiously, I lifted her blouse up just above her naval to reveal a deep gash on the left side of her stomach. Dark purple bruises had begun to flourish, taking the place of old yellow ones. I hear Marius let out a small gasp behind me at the sight of her.

"Who did this?" He hissed, his voice becoming increasingly angry. Eponine turned her head in shame, but Marius persisted. "Epoine, _who did this to you_?" He was almost shouting now, frustration and anger evident in his tone. His face was turning a light shade of pink, and his hands were balled into angry fists.

I stood up, looming over him. "Leave." I said, trying to sound as menacing as I possibly could. Marius stood up, glaring at me, but not moving a muscle. I pointed in the opposite direction. "_Now!_"

"She's my friend too, you know!" He yelled back angrily, hitting the brick wall at his side. I jumped back slightly. I had never seen him like this. It wasn't like Marius to loose his composure.

"Stop it! Both of you!" A voice from behind us came. I turned back to see Eponine standing, using the wall for support. She was still holding her side, and cringed every time she moved. "Please, just stop! You two fighting won't fix anything." Eponine took a few steps toward us, never letting her gaze leave Marius's hurt eyes.

"Marius," Her voice was pleading, "go. This is no place for you."

"But 'Pon-"

"I'll be fine," She said wincing slightly, but trying her best to giving him a reassuring smile, "just go. I'll see you later."

Marius let out a little heave, but obeyed her, turning on his heels and walking out of the alley. He stopped before turning the corner and looked back at Eponine, "Be careful, 'Ponine." He said, offering her a small smile. Eponine nodded, and watched him turn the corner to re-enter La Rue Violet.

* * *

**Hooray**** for longer chapters! **

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was out all day!  
Hope this is worth the wait! I will be updating soon (:**

**please please PLEASE review!  
I love getting feedback from you guys (:  
xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I would like to apologize for how many typos were in the last chapter ... I don't even know how I missed them!**

* * *

She was given three days to stay home and tend to her wounds. Papa was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. He knew that if he pushed her any further after the beating she received she wouldn't live another day, and although he couldn't stand Eponine, he knew that he needed her for his plans to work. I hate to admit it, but it is a genius plan, using your own daughter to do your dirty work. He knows that Eponine has no where else to go, so if she wants to stay off the streets, she will do what she is told. Evil, but genius.

The gash on Eponine's side would heal. I kept it bandaged and as clean as I possibly could. Her back, however was a disaster. Cuts and bruises littered almost every inch of her already scarred skin. It was easy to tell which were from the leather part of the belt and which were from the buckle. One gets used to the blood after a while, but watching someone you love lie there in agony? You can never get over that. You can only get through. Three days past like three minutes, and before I knew it she was back out thieving. And before I knew it, Papa was hitting her again.

Eponine was still angry with me for fighting with Marius, and even angrier for bringing him with me to find her. She hardly talked to me, and if she was conscious would not let me tend to her wounds. We had never fought before, not because we were close (which we are), but because we both knew our survival depended on it. No one else was there to watch out for us because quite frankly no one cared.

We are poor. The scum of the streets. Urchins, and street rats. Thieves, robbers, pick pockets, murderers, whores, sluts, sub-human, and I do not only mean 'Ponine and I. Anyone who is thrust into poverty is immediately associated with one of these names. We are not worth anything to anyone. Even to each other, there are few who care about one another, and even fewer who trust anyone who has not proven themselves, and rightfully so. In the slums of Saint Michel, if you put your trust in the wrong person, you could find yourself dead or in the whore house.

We suffer in silence, surrounded by those who carry the same burden as ourselves.

I needed to put a stop to this petty sibling rivalry, so I decided to confront Eponine. I knew that trying to talk to her at home, so one night after Papa was through with her, I followed my sister. Ever since the beginning of our fight, if she was still able to move she would disappear and wouldn't come back until after midnight.

She was fast, running down back alley ways and through tunnels that no one but her knew about until she reached a small cafe. Cafe ABC, it was called. A warm glow came from the windows of the cafe, and I could here drunken howls and merrymaking from inside. Eponine stood a few paces away from the door, trying to wipe as much dirt and grime as she could from herself. I took this as my chance to catch her alone.

"Eponine?" Eponine turned, reaching for the small knife she kept concealed in her right boot before realizing it was me.

She relaxed slightly upon seeing me, "What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I ... we need to talk." I said, suddenly regretting following her.

"Well, maybe I don't feel much like talking. Not to you anyway." She muttered angrily. Her tone changed, sudden concern filling her voice, "Go home, 'Zelma. If Papa catches you out, he'll have a fit."

Her caring nature took me slightly off-gaurd. After a week and a half of her trying to push me away, she suddenly was worrying about my safety, "I thought that's what you were hoping for. You are angry with me, aren't you?"

Eponine looked shocked, and slightly hurt at my comment, "Is that really what you think? That the reason I have been trying to push you away, trying to keep you as far from me as possible, is because I am mad?" She asked in disbelief.

I leaned against the lamp post in the middle of the square, crossing my hands over my chest, "Well ... that is the reason ... isn't it?"

Eponine shook her head, "No, 'Zelma," she persisted, "far from it! After what happened in the alley with you and Marius, I realized that if I continued to let you get involved, that I was only putting you in more danger. I want you to have a _chance, _'Zelma. I've accepted my fate, but I don't want you to accept yours."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two of us. I felt tears begin to prick in my eyes. I wanted to scream, to run and never stop. How could I have been so blind? How could I have ever thought that my sister wanted harm to come to me? She was always there for me, and this is how I repaid her. "I ... I thought that ... after fighting with Marius, and ... and ... oh Eponine, I'm so sorry!" I cried, sinking to my knees. Her arms were around me then, rubbing my back soothingly in little circles.

"Shhh, 'Zelma. Its alright." I hugged her, letting a small damp spot begin to form on her shoulder from my tears, but I didn't care. I just wanted her near me. Eponine didn't let go of me until my sobs subsided, "You should go, 'Zelma." She whispered calmly, pulling me out of her embrace.

"You're coming with me, right?"

Eponine smiled, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of my eyes, "In a little while," She said, "I have a few things I need to do, but I shall be home soon."

I looked passed her to La Cafe ABC, "What's going on in there?" I asked her.

She bit her lower lip nervously, "Erm... its nothing, 'Zelma." She said in a dismissive tone, "Now go, before Papa kills us both." I wiped my eyes, removing the last few tears that stained my dirty cheeks before hugging my sister swiftly and disappearing the same way I came, stopping only to watch my sister walk brusquely into the cafe.

* * *

**Hope you like it (:  
please review (: and maybe if you have friends that read fanfic let them know about mine? (only if you like it that is teehee)**

**xo!**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited up for her that night even though Papa had gone to bed hours ago, just to make sure that she was safe. It must have been dawn when she finally snuck back into our room. She smelled of stale alcohol and candle wax, and her clothing was damp with rain. She laid down next to me, letting out a contented sigh as her body relaxed on the deflated mattress.

"'Ponine?" I murmured so as not to wake anyone else. Eponine jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Good God, Azelma!" She whispered softly, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I giggled slightly at the remark, sitting up and leaning my back against the wall. Eponine did the same. We sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. Eponine lay back down on the mattress, letting her eyes flutter closed and a small smile grace her lips.

"Eponine, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm...?" My sister peeked at me from under one eyelid, "Sure." She grunted before forcing her eyes open once more.

"What were you doing tonight?"

Eponine gave me a small, lopsided smile, her black eyes shining with mischief, "There's change coming, 'Zelma." She said cryptically, "Can't you feel it? Something's gotta happen. People are getting restless with the way things are. Revolution is comi-"

"Eponine!" I gasped, "You aren't getting involved with those bourgeois students, are you? They're nothing but trouble." Eponine sat up, suddenly much more awake than she had been a moment ago.

"And so what if I am?" She challenged.

"If Papa finds out he-"

"Papa _won't_ find out. Not unless you tell him. God, 'Zelma, I just want to do something meaningful with my life! And this is may be the only chance I've got." Eponine said stubbornly.

My eyes widened, sudden realization hitting me. "Marius goes to those meetings ... doesn't he?" Even in the poor lighting, I could see my sister's face turn a bright shade of scarlet. "Well, _doesn't he_?"

Eponine's mouth gaped as she tried to form words, "I ... well I ... that is-"

"Eponine, why do you keep putting yourself through this?" I sighed. Both of us knew that her chances with Marius were probably less than Papa ever getting a clean job. To put it into perspective, the chances that Papa would ever stop thieving were absolutely non-existent.

Eponine shrugged, "I can't help it 'Zelma. I'm in love."

I smirked at the remark, "_Lust_ is more like it."

Eponine stiffened slightly, her dark eyes glinting dangerously, "Laugh all you please, Azelma. But I'm telling you, I've never felt this way about anyone else before in my entire life. I _love_ him." Eponine said earnestly.

I frowned at my sister, if this was what love looked lie love, then I hope to never find it. The love my sister was talking about was cold and cruel, and unforgiving. Oh no, if this was love, I did not want any part of it. "But at what cost? Are you willing to give up your entire _life_ for that boy? Wake up, Eponine! You are almost as blind as he is if you truly believe that you have a chance with him."_  
_

"_That boy,_" she sneered back, "was the first person that ever made me feel important. I know that the chances of him seeing me any other way are ... slim. But isn't it enough, that I am happy when I am near him? Can I not have _some_ joy in my life?"

I sighed, "You are not happy, Eponine. And when you are near him, you are still not happy. Do you know what its life to watch someone you love be hurt by everyone who she gets near to? I cannot bare it much longer, 'Ponine. There is only so much one person can take before they break apart."

Eponine cupped my face in her slender hands, willing me to look her in the eyes, "I'm _fine, _Azelma. I know it may not seem like it all the time, but really I am. Don't worry too much about me. 'Ponine, she knows my way around."

* * *

**I couldn't help but add a song lyric in to finish off the chapter ... #TheaterGeekForTheWin teehee  
Hope you liked the chapter! (:  
Please please PlEAsE review! It means so much to me! Negative or positive criticism is always welcome (:  
Part of the reason I write fanfic is to grow as a writer!  
new chapter will be up soon!  
xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought that is was only fair to tell you guys that i am going to skip a few weeks ahead .. so this chapter does not take place where the last one left off! enjoy (:**

* * *

"'ere he is!" Claquesous hissed, pointing at a well dressed man with a petite blonde women trailing behind him.

Eponine pushed me back inside our hone, "Don't leave until I tell you its safe to come out." She warned me before slamming the door. I rushed over to the soot-covered window out looking the street in which my family and the Patron Minette all stood. Papa, who was wearing a tattered top heat along with a dirty over sized coat, gestured to the man in which Claqusous had signaled to.

He too wore a top hat, along with a gray tailcoat and matching vest. A red cravat hung around his neck, giving off the appearance of status. I must admit, he was quite pleasant to look at, especially after being surrounded by the company I was used to in the slums. He had kind eyes and warm smile, but his face looked aged and tired. A small scar accented his left eye brow, and another was just barely noticeable on the underside of his chin, a strange accessory for a man of such wealth to wear. He also seemed different than most bourgeois men, as if he felt some sort of guilt for those below him. Why else would he be here, in Saint Michel? It was rare to ever see any upper class men in our streets. Even the lower working class scarcely found themselves in our company.

I turned my attention to the young women who was with him. If he was nice to look at, then she was breathtaking. Her gossamer curls which reached just below her shoulders were just as fare as her pale skin, which was contrasted only by the red stain she wore on her lips. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue, and she had a smile that could make even the saddest of people laugh. She wore a large purple bonnet to match her dress which was accented with small white flowers and lace. Something about her struck me as eerily familiar, but I did not dwell on the thought. After all, how could a girl of such status and power have any relation to me?

Papa gestured to the man, taking his arm and pulling him slowly to the street corner where Mamman was placed with a sack of potatoes that she passed for a small starving child. I had seen this con done before. Papa often used it on wealthy men who had aimlessly wandered into his midst. While he and the rest of the Patron Minette robbed everything worth anything, Eponine and Montparnasse were sent to look for the law.

Today however, Eponine found herself helplessly lost in a game of keep away with Marius's book, leaving Montparnasse to scowl at the two of them angrily. I rolled my eyes, "If anything, she is persistent." I muttered to myself. Marius had cornered Eponine up against the wall, one of her hands was in his hair, and he gave her a lopsided smile, taking advantage of the moment to grab the book from her and return to the other students he was with, leaving my sister looking dazed and star struck from the encounter. She rejoined Marius and the students, listening intently as they talked about what was no doubt their plans for social change in France.

I returned my gaze to Papa and the others when I heard a loud thump and the booming roar of my father. Papa had the man up against the wall, the lapels of his shirt ripped open to reveal the numbers _24601_ written in dark ink. I searched for the young girl who was with him, and found her eyes locked with none other than Marius Pontmercy, my sister standing a few paces behind him watching as the two of them stared deep into each other's eyes. Marius's expression was a mixture of anguish and desire. My breath caught in my throat. I had seen this look before on my sister's face, when she looked at Marius. It was love, and the girl had the same look. How could two people who did not even know each other's names fall in love so fast? Then again, my sister's tale was not so different from these two, except that her unrequited love was not returned.

_It was July, perhaps August, but the date itself did not matter. All that matters, is that it is hot. Hotter than anything that Azelma or Eponine had ever felt before. The thirteen and eleven year old had spent their day wandering around the market place, looking for anyone who was willing to spare a few sous so they could buy themselves something to quench their thirst._

_Although Eponine had agreed to give up her trench coat, she had refused to part with her beloved cap. Azelma and her had gotten into a heated debate over it that morning. Azelma had argued that it would only make her hotter than she had the need to be, but Eponine did not care. She still stubbornly refused to remove it from her head (She was now beginning to regret the decision, not that she would ever give Azelma the satisfaction of knowing that however)._

_Azelma had spotted him first. He was a scrawny little boy, with shaggy reddish-brown hair and freckled cheeks. Just barely peeking out of his back pocket was a small piece of leather - no doubt a wallet. Eponine looked at it greedily. She had long before mastered the art of pick-pocketing, and saw this little boy as an easy target._

_"Watch this." She hissed, as she sauntered over to the boy before Azelma could stop her. As she neared the boy, Eponine slowed her pace, trying to look as nonchalant as she possibly could. She walked passed the boy, reaching her hand out to snatch the small wallet just as the boy turned around. The two collided, leaving both of them on the ground looking slightly bewildered._

_Eponine rubbed her forhead where the two had collided, her cap a few lengths behind her. The small boy stood up, brushing himself off and gesturing a hand to Eponine. She flinched away from the hand, expecting an act of violence. The boy looked puzzled slightly by her reaction, but left his hand there for her to take nonetheless. "Please forgive me, Mademoiselle." He said sweetly. Eponine looked up at him, pulling herself off the floor without his help._

_She turned and picked up her cap, and was about to run off when the boy spoke again, "Wait!" He cried, grabbing my sister's shoulder._

_Eponine spun around, pushing his arm off her, "Don't touch me!" She spat angrily._

_"B-but I just wanted to talk to you." It was now Eponine's turn to look puzzled. After the events of the passed week, he trust in men had been completely shattered. Her father had sold her to one of his gang members to pay for their share of the job. It had been brutal and horrible, and Eponine had come to fear men because of it. She studied the boys face. He had a kind smile that made his nose crinkle slightly whenever he pushed his lips upward, and eyes that chilled her to the bone. They were Green with little flecks of gold, and they held a glimmer of childlike innocence in them._

_Eponine had never met anyone like him before._

_"What is your name, Mademoiselle?" He asked._

_"Eponine," My sister stammered, giggling at how formal he seemed, "and yours?"_

_"I am Marius Pontmercy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Eponine." He bowed stiffly, giving her a toothy grin._

_Eponine smiled back, feeling something warm in the pit of her stomach. "I'm no mademoiselle, Monsieur. I'm just Eponine."_

_"Well, I am no monsieur, Eponine. Just Marius." He shot back playfully._

_Eponine felt her heart drop to her stomach. She shook her head, trying to pull herself out of the daze she was in. "I have to go." She said quickly, turning on her heels and running back to Azelma._

_"Wait! Won't I see you again?" Marius called after her._

_Eponine stopped, "You just might!" She called back breathlessly, before disappearing into the crowd._

A flash of royal blue cotton and gold accent caught my eye, and I whipped my head to the source. My heart quickened as I saw the infamous Inspector Javert making his way over to my father followed by at least two other police. I looked back at Eponine, who was still to focused on Marius and the girl to notice him, and Montparnasse had long since disappeared. "Damn it!" I cried out, bursting open the door to our house. I whistled once, letting the shrill sound ring out. My father and the others did not pay any attention, but Eponine heard and snapped out of her love struck daze. Her gaze met mine and I pointed to the inspector. Eponine's eyes widened. She bolted over to the gang.

"Its the police! Its Javert! Run for it!" She cried, only a few seconds before Javert and the two police men entered the scene.

I bolted back inside. I knew that no good would come from me getitng caught up in Papa's affairs. I only wished that Eponine felt the same way. I returned to my perch by the window, watching as the Patron Minette lined up stiffly, heads down and hats pulled low over their faces. The blonde women had returned to the man's side, leaving Marius to watch her breathlessly as the two of them fled the scene just as Javert turned to address them. Papa saw his opportunity to talk his way out of the mess he had gotten himself into.

After little persuasion, Javert left, leaving each member of the con accounted for ... except for the man and the girl. Papa loomed dangerously over Eponine, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back into the house roughly. He swung her inside, followed by the Patron Minette and Mamman who slammed the door behind them. I backed myself into a far corner of the room, trying to be as conspicuous as I possibly could be.

"Why didn't you warn us sooner?" Papa seethed, holding Eponine by the throat up against a wall.

"I'm sorry, Papa!" She choked, "I didn't see him!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT YOU STUPID SLUT!" Papa boomed, letting go of my sister's throat. Eponine crumpled to the floor, gasping for air as she held her neck gently.

"Papa, Montparnasse ran off, he wasn't there either and I-"

"And _nothing_, you little brat!" Papa cut her off, giving her a back hand to the cheek, "Don't blame this on 'Parnasse, your Mamman saw you with that Pontmercy boy! You got distracted, and you screwed everything up." He slapped her again.

Eponine didn't cry out, didn't fight back. She just lay there, her body limp and motionless.

"You're just lucky that stupid cop let us go, or there would be hell for you to pay, girl!" Papa spat, kicking her swiftly in the stomach. Her ribs let out a sickening crack. This time, Eponine screamed. Agony overtook my sister's features as her hands grasped her ribs.

The other members of the Patron Minette began to circle her, creating a barrier between me and my sister. Montparnasse had snuck back into the group, and was now a few paces behind the others, peeking over their shoulders at Eponine.

I heard my sister shriek once again, and suddenly the men took a few steps away from her. All but one. Montparnasse was on top of her, his hands around her waist as he kissed her neck roughly. That is when I lost my composure.

I ran over to the scene, "Stop it!" I cried, desperately trying to pull Montparnasse off of my sister to no avail. I felt Papa's hand on my upper arm as he jerked me around to meet his gaze.

"You stay out of this, 'Zelma." He hissed. I cringed as the scent of stale alcohol his my face. He pushed me backwards into Mamman's embrace who then quickly pushed me out of the room.

Once upstairs, Mamman stopped pushing me. I looked at her, hatred radiating through my stare, "How could you just _let_ them do that!" I shrieked, tears beginning to sting my eyes, "She's your _daughter_, and you just let them destroy her like that! How could you-"

"It is what it is, Azelma." Mamman shrugged, "We are women, and we must learn our place. Eponine has decided to join the profession of a man, and she must pay the consequences."

"She didn't _decide_ anything!" I hissed back angrily, "And she is not getting the punishment of a man. She is being taken advantage of, and you just let them! How do you sleep at night, with him next to you? How do you-" I was cut by the sound of flesh on flesh, and a sudden sting to my right cheek. I held it, looking up at my mother. Her eyes were red, and one tear had found its way down her chubby cheek.

"It is what it is, Azelma."

* * *

**I live for reviews.**

**R&R (:**

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

***creeps out from behind the barricade* Oh god I'm so sorry! I know I've been horrible with updating... but I've had such bad writer's block! I PROMISE to update more frequently!**

* * *

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. Forget about me, how much more _she_ can take. They brutalize her every single day. Abuse her, torture her, dehumanize her, use her. They destroyed her soul, took away every scrap of innocence and purity she ever had. They broke my sister. They ruined any chance that she ever had of having a normal life, and the worst part is? They don't care. They use her, and they don't think anything of it.

I heard her shrill cries from upstairs. I had never heard Papa so angry before. I shut my eyes, trying to drown out her shrieks. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally, but I could not sleep. How could I when I knew that my sister was down there with those _monsters_? I felt every kick, every punch, every slap, as if it were happening to me. Her screams echoed through my head and every time I closed my eyes, I saw Montparnasse on top of her again. Oh no, I would not sleep tonight.

I don't know when they stopped that night. I had lost all sense of time, Eponine's cries bringing me in and out of reality. It took me a few moments before I fully realized that her screaming had subsided. It was only when I heard the creaking and slam of the door downstairs that I was positive, but still I did not move. My body was in shock. I had listened to her abuse before, but something about this one seemed different. I was scared, _terrified_ of what they had done to her. It had been so long and they were so _angry_. I did not want to know what they had done, but I knew she needed me.

She hadn't moved, her upper body slumped against the wall. Her skirt had been hiked up to her upper thigh and left there. A dark stain of crimson was trailing from her ear leaving a damp spot in her hair before falling into a puddle on the floor. Bruises and cuts covered every inch of her and she was holding her ribs. Her eyes were focused straight ahead of hear, she didn't even flinch when I opened the door. Her brown eyes held nothing, no emotion, not even tears. They were barren and dull. Everything else I could stand, I had seen her in much worse states. But her eyes made me want to turn away. Her eyes which usually held such strength and fire. Her eyes which would light up when she laughed, or cloud when she was angry. There wasn't anything left, just deep, empty ...

_nothing._

I stood in the doorway, no will to take another step closer to the empty shell that used to be my sister.

"Go away." A small meek voice came from her direction, startling me. My mouth gaped as I tried to form a sentence, a word, _something_. Eponine turned her head towards me, cringing as she did, "Just go." She said again, in a voice so small I had to strain to hear it.

"I can't." I said finally, taking a step forward.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me with her empty eyes, "Please, 'Zelma. I just want to be alone." She turned her head so that she was staring at the wall in the other direction. I took another step towards her, starting to trust myself a little more with each step. It probably took me a good fifteen minutes until I finally made it to her side. I took bloody hand in mine, frowning slightly when she stiffened at the unexpected contact. When she realized it was me, however she squeezed my hand softly and relaxed. She was still shaking though, both from the cold of the night and out of what I assumed was unimaginable terror.

"What hurts?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

Eponine turned to face me, a small glint of annoyance in her eyes, "_Everything_."

I let out an exasperated heave, "What hurts the _most_?"

Eponine released my hand, beginning to prod at her stomach, then her chest, then arms, then legs, and finally her head. She groaned as her fingers touched the cut underneath her ear. "That, I suppose." She muttered bitterly. I took her hat off, pushing away the tangled mess of hair behind her ear so I could get a better look at the cut. It was a deep gash, about the length of my thumb. A dark liquid was oozing out of it, staining her shoulder and arm red. I ripped the hem of my dress, pulling off a piece of cloth and bringing it up to her ear. She let out a sharp gasp as the cloth met her head.

Once I was able to get the bleeding to subside there, I proceeded to treat any other serious cuts she had. As I was lifting her shirt, Eponine suddenly panicked. "No!" She shrieked desperately, squeezing her eyes shut, "Don't touch me! NO!" She slapped me, pushing me backwards with all her might and burrowing herself so close to the wall I thought she might disappear into it.

I held my already soar cheek, staring at my sister in shock. She had never struck me before. She had made promise never to when we were children.

_"What happened, Azelma?" Eponine asked the smaller of the two._

_Azelma sniffled, looking up at her sister, "Papa ... Papa ..." She couldn't finish the thought as sobs once more consumed her. It was only then that Eponine noticed the large red mark on her sister's arm. She took her arm delicately in her own hand, studying the injury. To her relief, it was nothing serious, she would have a bruise but no more than that._

_"Why did he hit you?" Eponine asked calmly. She had learned that getting angry over such affairs could only make matters worse._

_"I was so hungry. I went to get some bread, but he saw me and ... and ..." Azelma burst into tears again. Eponine heald her little sister, rocking her back and forth soothingly._

_"You know better than to steal, Azelma." she whispered._

_"This coming from the girl who steals for a living!" Azelma said, fury evident in her tone. Eponine stopped rocking her, releasing Azelma from her arms. Azelma gasped, guilt knotting in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry, 'Ponine!" She cried __desperately, staring into her older sister's hurt eyes. "I didn't mean it, honest!"_

_Eponine dropped her gaze to her hands, but said nothing. Azelma stiffened. "A-Are you going to hit me?" She whispered. Eponine's eyes shot up._

_"Why would you say that?" She demanded._

_Azelma glared at the floor, "You were looking at your hands, and after what I said ... I-"_

_"I promise to never hit you, Azelma. No matter how angry I get." Eponine cut her off, "I will not sink to their level."_

_Azelma offered her sister a small, tear-ridden smile, "I know that, 'Ponine." She said, "I'm sorry."_

Eponine's hands were clasped over her mouth and her eyes were wide, "Azelma I-" Her voice trailed off, her hands dropped to her legs along with her eyes, "I'm sorry." She moaned. I moved closer to my sister, pulling her skirt back down to its original modest length, and then resting my head on her shoulder. I didn't care about the gasp she let out at the sudden contact, or the fact that she was covered in blood and sweat. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to be near my sister. I wanted to comfort her and let her know that everything was going to be OK.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us willing to break the connection with the other. She had finally stopped shaking, and I could feel her beginning to doze off. I stood up, stretching my soar back, and reaching a hand out to help her up. She took it, and used the wall for support as she began the feeble task of standing, and then making it up the stairs to our room for a few moments of comfortable rest.

After multiple breaks, we finally made it up the stares and onto the mattress. Eponine collapsed, relaxing as the soft material hit her back. She fell asleep almost immediately. I did not sleep that night, too afraid that if I closed my eyes and then opened them again that she would be gone, back on the streets thieving without me being able to wish her well. I didn't want her to leave for another grueling day without her knowing that she was loved.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry its kind of a sucky chapter... but i'm writing this with SUCH bad writer's block .. I literally don't even know how I managed to get this chapter up!**

**ANyway please R&R even though I'm late and its not my best chapter in the world...**

**xo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I am skipping around a little.  
This chapter takes place a little while after my previous one! (no more than a few days)  
OH PS IM CHANGING THE NAME OF THE CAFE BECAUSE I WAS STUPID AND WASNT THINKING IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS ... Cafe ABC is now Cafe Musain (I was stupid before don't ask why I didn't call it that in the first place...)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, come on 'Ponine!" I whined.

Eponine turned on her heels, gritting her teeth at the strain on her leg. "I said _no_, Azelma."

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting my lip, "But why not?"

"_Because_," she said in an exasperated tone, "it is too dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt." She turned once more and began to limp over to the door.

"If its so dangerous, then how come _you_ can go?" I called after her.

Eponine groaned, and turned once more, her annoyed eyes meeting mine, "_Because_," she started once more, "I can take care of myself. You on the other hand, run away when you hear a horse whiny!"

I smirked, looking her up and down, "Oh _clearly_ you can take care of yourself." I shot back. Eponine's face went blank and she turned her gaze to the floor. The fire in her eyes died, leaving in its place a dull glare. "_Merde_." I muttered under my breath, regretting the choice of words. "Eponine, I didn't mean it like that. Forget I said anything, it was stupid. You are probably right anyway, I-"

"Fine." She said bluntly, "But would you please at least _try_ to keep up?" She said, pulling her trench coat up nearly covering her face and her hat down, then turning once more and darting out the door. She was surprisingly fast for a girl with a hurt leg.

I followed her through dark alleys and sewers, through slums and market places alike. She moved quickly, stopping only to hide from the law or a drunkard who was out searching no doubt for a whore. She tried to hide it, but I saw her tense every time they passed and relax every time they did not notice her. She was quite nimble, dodging road blocks or shadow-like figures that came in her way. She had obviously done this more than the few times that she had told me. It seemed as though she had memorized each inch of the journey to the Cafe. I could feel my legs growing numb and the dull burning in my throat growing stronger. I had not realized how fast we had been going. I stopped suddenly, buckling over and placing my hands on my knees as I struggled to catch my breath. Eponine stopped as well, sensing that I was no longer moving.

"Azelma," She said urgently, "we can't stop ... not here."

"Just give me a minute." I groaned. Eponine tugged on my arm, sudden panic rising in her dark eyes.

"Azelma, _now_." She pleaded, "We can't -_argh_!" I looked around me, bewildered as Eponine's hand was ripped from my forearm._  
_

"Well, well." I cool voice hissed, "What have we here?" He was a tall, lanky man with little muscular build, and his greasy blonde hair was slicked back underneath his top hat. None of this, however interested me. He was holding Eponine by the back of the head, jerking her head backwards to get a better look at my sister's face in the dim light.

"Get off me, Sam!" Eponine spat, struggling against the man's grip.

The blonde man - Sam - let out a soft tisk, as if he was punishing a young child, "Nice to see you too, Eponine." He said sarcastically. He suddenly turned his beady eyes to me, "Ah, I see you have brought a friend! You must introduce us, Eponine. She must think me very rude, indeed." Eponine's jaw stiffened, and her gaze met mine, however she said nothing.

Sam raise an eye brow quizzically, letting go of my sister and throwing her to the ground, "No? I suppose I shall have to find out for myself, then." He turned to me once more, and took a step closer to me. I stiffened as his hot breath hit me square in the face. He bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, _Mademoiselle_." He mocked, "My name, is Sam Iver, and you are...?" He questioned me.

"None of your concern." I said, shocked by my indignant tone. Sam's eyes darkened, a shadow casting over his slim face.

"It is my concern if I say it is, _whore_!" He spat, lunging for me. I was pushed onto my back before I knew what had happened. I was too shocked to scream or to fight back. I just lay there, limp under his weight.

"No!" Eponine screamed behind me, hitting the attacker from behind as she tried desperately to get him off me. I suddenly snapped out of my daze, realizing in horror what was happening. I pushed at the man, struggling beneath him as his hands moved slowly down my stomach. I heard a loud, sickening crack of something metal and Sam was suddenly on the ground next to me, rubbing the back of his head.

Sam sat up, looking rather dazed and bewildered. Shouts came from behind us and he looked in there direction, cursing as he did. "This isn't over, Eponine." He glared at her, before running off into the night. I looked up, expecting to see Eponine standing over me, but instead finding a young man holding a metal pipe.

He reached a hand out to me, "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" There was no mockery in his voice, no sarcasm or contempt. I took his hand thankfully, pulling myself up to my feet and nodding.

"Oui, Monsieur." I said, curtsying quickly as I did, "Merci."

The young boy squinted at me, "Azelma, is that you?"

My heart sank to my stomach, "Marius?"

Eponine spoke up, making her presence know, "What are you doing here, Marius? You could have been killed!"

Marius spun, dangerously close to my sister, "And you as well!" He shot back.

Eponine's face went red when she noticed how close the two were standing. I rolled my eyes, almost gagging at Marius's reaction. He stared at her, confused before taking a step back. "Anyhow," He changed the subject, "I was looking for you."

If Eponine was red before, she was scarlet now, "You were?" She said, trying to hide her excitement.

Marius nodded, giving her a dazzling smile, "I wanted to ask you a favor."

Eponine smiled bashfully, "Of course, Marius." She said politely, "What do you need?"

Marius stared passed her dreamily, "I was hoping you might know who that young woman was this afternoon. You know, the one who was with that man?"

Eponine's smile dropped, her eyes lowering to her feet, "That bourgeois to a penny thing?" She said in disgust.

Marius nodded again, "The very same! Well, I was hoping that you would find her for me."

"Why do you want to find her?"

Marius smiled, his green eyes lighting up with such fire and passion, "I'm in love with her, Eponine. I have never met anyone like her in my entire life!"

Eponin's body tensed and her eyes began to grow red, "Oh." She said stiffly.

He began to rummage through his pocket, but Eponine stopped him. "I don't want your money." She grimaced, turning to leave.

"Eponine, please," He grabbed her arm, stopping her before she ran, "I am lost without her." Eponine lowered her hurt eyes, and managed a nod. Marius smiled, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for, 'Ponine." He said, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Eponine giggled softly at that. "I shall see you at the meeting, then?" He said before leaving my poor sister to watch him in agony as he disappeared onto the street.

"You didn't have to say yes, you know." Eponine jumped at the sound of my voice.

Eponine shrugged, still staring after Marius, "He needed my help." She said distantly, "Come on, we need to find that house."

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**hope you like the chapter ... more will be explained about this Sam character later!**

**xo (:**


	11. Chapter 11

"Who was he?" We had been walking silently for what felt like hours.

"Who was who?" Eponine responded, only half paying attention to what I was talking about. It was clear that she was upset, however I knew better than to address her emotions. Instead, I chose a loophole - asking her about what had happened that night.

I rolled my eyes, "You _know_ who."

Eponine shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes, "Don't know him." she said. That was a lie. Clearly she knew who this man - Same was his name, I believe - or at least he knew her. There was something she wasn't telling me, something that she was trying to hide. I couldn't stand it.

"Don't lie to me, Eponine Thenardier!" Eponine stopped abruptly, spinning to meet me.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that." She glared at me, her eyes burning holes through my scull. I jumped at the outburst, nodding meekly in response. I knew better, of course. Not only did she hate her family name, but to call her by it in public was a risk to her safety If the wrong person heard the gang leader's name, she could be killed. It is a terrible trade, being watchdog for the law by day, and a shadow to Marius by night. I can only imagine what that must be like.

"Eponine, please." I tried once more, "Who was he?"

Eponine sighed, once more returning her gaze to her shoes, "Before I explain, there is something you must understand," She started shakily, "I have not been completley honest with you." She looked up at me, her eyes glinting in moonlight, "I am sorry for that."

I nodded but said nothing, allowing her to continue. "Thirteen was not the first time that Papa ... sold me. I was ten. We had just lost the inn, and Papa was desperate for more money. We were starving, and with the servant girl gone there was no one to pick up the slack around the house." Eponine paused, seeing how I reacted. I kept my face neutral, but I was screaming on the inside. "You were only eight, and Gavroche couldn't have been older than one or two. He came one night with a proposition to Papa, I remember him first asking for you, but I said I would take your place. I wasn't exactly sure what I was volunteering for. After all, what could a wealthy man want with a child ... and a _poor_ one at that?"_  
_

My fists were clenched, my entire body was tense. It could have been me, yet even at the age of ten, she did not allow it. She made sure I was safe. It took every ounce of self composure I had left not to burst into tears. I felt responsible for everything that has ever happened to Eponine. How her life could have changed if she had for once allowed me to do our father's bidding. Perhaps she could have been saved.

"He took me to his home. I thought at first that perhaps he was taking me to live with him, just like the man had done with Cosette. He was nice, he gave me something to eat." Eponine closed her eyes, a light smile gracing her face at the thought of food. However, the smile quickely faded. "But I could not have been more wrong about him." Her eyes opened. "He was brutal. He pulled my hair, hit me, did things to me that I could have never imagined in my darkest dreams." A single tear trickled down her cheek, her voice on the brink of breaking into hysteria, "And when he was through with me, he tossed a few coins at me and kicked me out. He found me a few weeks after I started visiting the meetings and recognized me." Eponine crossed her arms over her chest protectively, "He has been using me ever since."

I didn't know how to respond, how to comfort her. I didn't know what I could do or say to make her feel better, "Eponine, I-"

"Don't." She said. She started walking again, "I need to find this damned house," She muttered, "or we'll be late for the meeting."

We searched for hours, until we finally came to a street by the name of Rue Plumet. As if she was waiting for us, I saw the blonde woman sitting daintily outside in her garden. She was no longer wearing the purple gown I had seen her in previously, but rather a white and pink nightgown. Her fare curls were braided into a loose braid that spilled over right shoulder and a white ribbon tied it at the end. Even in her bed wear, I envied her.

"Cosette, now I remember." Eponine whispered, her eyes wide with recognition.

I stared at her, knitting my eyebrows together in disbelief, "_That's_ Cosette? The servant girl who used to work for us?" I knew she had looked familiar. I had been very young when she was taken away from us.

Eponine nodded, never taking her eyes off of Cosette. We stood there for a few moments, both of us gaping at the young girl. The irony of it all was very relevant to me. Cosette, the now rich and beautiful young woman who as a child was in rags, and my sister who's life was the exact opposite. "Come on." Eponine murmured, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Marius."

"_What!?_" I couldn't believe it. "Eponine, you aren't actually going to tell him ... are you?"

"Why wouldn't I." It was more of a statement than a question. She didn't stop moving, dodging low hanging branches and rocks.

"Eponine stop!" I pulled my arm out of her grasp, but she kept walking. With a large heave, I picked up my pace until I was walking right next to her. "But you _love_ him Eponine!"

Eponine shrugged, "But he doesn't love me." She said distantly, "The meeting should be starting soon." She changed the subject.

* * *

The cafe was filled with well dressed young students. They sat silently as a curly blonde haired young man spoke to them, a warm buzz taking over the group in agreement when something was said. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I could not help but marvel at the men, all of them handsome and well spoken gentlemen who felt they had a purpose in life. Even the drunkard of the group - a young man with raven black hair to match his cloudy eyes - had a presence about him.

I looked over at Eponine excitedly, only to find her eyes scanning the room for Marius. I rolled my eyes, and returned my attention to the curly blonde student. His speech was eloquent and heartfelt, but the poor fellow was seriously misguided about those who were poverty stricken.

"They will come when we have fallen! It is for them that we fight, and they shall see it! The poor and the mistreated will fight alongside us!" Another murmur of agreement spread across the room.

Misguided, most definitely misguided. If he truly believed that the 'poor and mistreated' would come to his aid at the cry of battle, he was sadly mistaken. For one thing, there were only students at this meeting, how exactly did he plan on getting word out to them ... posters? Well, for the most part, the audience he is targeting cannot read with the exception of a few people (My sister being one of those exceptions). And second, the people of Paris too afraid to help a group of bourgeois students lead a revolution. They do not trust the upper class.

I listened intently to his speech until he finished. A roar of applause filled the room as he stepped down off the table in which he had been using as a podium. The drunkard took another swig of his liquor and clapped him on the back before staggering his way back to the bar. I chuckled at the sight of him. His hazy eyes seemed to hold a childlike innocence to them. Perhaps it was the booze, but he seemed perpetually happy and when he tried to walk he looked like a toddler taking his first steps.

Eponine's hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts, "There he is." She called out over the crowd as Marius spotted us.

He wasted no time in coming to meet us, bowing quickly to both of us. "Did you find her, 'Ponine?" He questioned excitedly, a lopsided smile consuming his cheeks. His nose still crinkled when he smiled the same way it had when he was young.

Eponine merely nodded, a grave expression overtaking her features as she grabbed Marius by the hand and led him out of the cafe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did, please review**

**If you didn't ... Still review!**

**I will be updating soon ... but just so you guys know if you review then it gets me more excited to update and I do it quicker so PLEASE leave a review! It could be something you want me to change about the way I write, an idea you have for the story, or anything else!**

**xo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm kind of switching around how the attack on Rue Plumet goes ... it makes more sense for my story! Don't worry, you'll still recognize it ... but just a few things are going to be different! Enjoy (:**

* * *

It was painful to Eponine's expressions as Marius went on about his love for the mysterious young woman who he had never properly met. "She has burst like the music of angels, the light from the sun!" He beamed. Eponine tried her best to ignore him, focusing on finding the house of Cosette. We reached the familiar bend in the road where a sign with the words _La Rue Plumet_ stood.

Eponine nudged her head in the direction of the sign, "This way." She mumbled halfheartedly.

Marius didn't move, though. He was still smiling as he ran up and hugged my sister. Eponine stood there awkwardly, her eyes wide and her mouth slighlty open as the Pontmercy boy wrapped his arms around her. "Erm ... Marius?" Eponine said.

Marius pulled himself off of her, giving her a sheepish grin, "Forgive me," he starts, "but if it were not for you, I would never see my true love again. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, 'Ponine!"

I feel my heart sink to my stomach at his words. And there it is. The cold, hard truth. Eponine can do anything for him, but she will always be just a friend. How could he be so blind to her? After all these years, it shocked me that Marius had not figured it out yet. It was not as if my sister was subtle about it either. She had even earned the nickname of 'Marius's shadow' because she was always seen directly behind him. It seemed as if everyone knew that Eponine loved Marius except for Pontmercy himself. I think it was that moment that I began to despise Marius. Perhaps despise is a strong word - he began to rub me the wrong way ... that is a nicer way of putting it. I had seen my sister go through enough, to be hurt by someone she cares for was not something I could endure for much longer.

Cosette was still outside, sitting on her bench and letting time go past her. Marius wasted no time in climbing the fence to meet her. She stood abruptly, backing away from Marius at first until she recognized the boy. She smiled, offering her hand to him. He took it willingly, and they dissapeared into the moonlit night. I searched for Eponine when I could no longer see the two star crossed lovers, only to find her staring after them as well. I walked over to my sister, putting one arm around her shoulder. She didn't move, keeping her eyes trained on where the love of her life had once stood.

"He was never mine to loose." She breathes. A crack of branches comes from behind us. Instinctively, Eponine pushes me behind her into the shadow. "Stay here." She whispers as she walks out into the dim light of the street.

"Who is this _hussy_?" A familiar, harsh voice echoes in my ears. What is Papa doing here? Eponine steps further into the light, making her presence known while I do the exact opposite, taking another step back so that I cannot be seen. "Go 'ome, 'Ponine."

"Why are you here?" She said stiffly, not moving.

"Unfinished business." Montparnasse takes a step toward my sister, "You should go Eponine. A pretty girl like you has no place in matters such as these." Montparnasse licks his lips, looking my sister up and down hungrily.

Eponine pushes the man away, "Take another step and I'll scream!" She warns backing herself up against the gate so that the rest of the gang is surrounding her.

Papa grabs her forearm, pulling it upwards so that she has to stand on her toes to keep from coming off the ground altogether, "You scream and you'll regret it for a year, girl." Papa snarls menacingly, letting go of my sister's arm.

The gang disperses and they begin to climb the wall, when suddenly a shrill cry echoes through the silent night. The Patron Minet waist no time in scampering into the darkness like rats, leaving only Eponine and Papa left. Papa doesn't say anything, he lets his actions speak for him. He hits her hard across the jaw, then in the stomach. Eponine crumples to the floor. Papa grabs her by her hair and drags her away from the gate. Eponine struggles against his grip, whimpering softly as she does. He stops suddenly, looking down with contempt at Eponine.

"You are a fool, Eponine," He whispers viciously, "and you will loose everything." He throws her face down, taking his crow bar and beating her with it. Eponine curls into a fetal position, trying to shield herself from Papa's blows.

I want to scream, I want to make him stop, but what can I do? Suddenly, Eponine's eyes meet mine, she nods once at me before her eyes flutter closed and her body relaxes. I muster up as much courage as I have left, and step out of the shadows. "Stop it!" I shriek, but Papa doesn't even look up. He keeps hitting her with the crow back, letting out a sickening crack every time it hits Eponine's malnourished figure. "Can't you see, your killing her!" I cry again, tears starting to spill out of my eyes. I run over to my father, trying desperately to pull the crowbar out of his hand and managing to do so just before another blow falls onto my sister.

Papa turns to face me, fury glinting in his eyes, "Give that back, Azelma." He warns. I look at my sister, then at my father, then down at the crowbar in my hands. Without thinking, I swing. A rewarding crack meets my swing and my father staggers backwards as he holds his jaw. I look once more down at the metal bar, now covered in both Eponine's and my father's blood. After he regains his composure, Papa lunges at me again. I hit him once more, this time over the head. He topples to the ground, and remains there.

Eponine staggers to her feet, and limps to my side. "Azelma, run." She croaks, taking the crowbar out of my shaking hands. I don't move, too shocked by what I had just done. I look down at Papa, his large figure still in the same position it had been after my second attack.

"No." I whisper. I kneel down next to him, taking his head in my hands. A large dent is in the top of his head, and I can see fluffy white matter in the dim light. A light coat of blood coats my hand when I make contact with the wound. "No!" I cry again, this time a little louder. Tears begin to fall once more. I rock my Papa, still holding him in my arms. I do not grieve his death, but rather what he turned me into.

I thought that Eponine had saved me, that she had protected me from his lifestyle, when in reality the anger that I had kept bottled up inside because of him had turned me into the very thing I dreaded. I killed him. My own father. Grief once more consumes me as I come to new terms with my actions. I will go to jail, or to the gallows if I am caught. After all, there is no pity for the poor.

"Azelma, _run_." Eponine says again, pulling me away from Papa.

"B-but ... where will I go?" I whimper.

"Go to the elephant. Gavroche will keep you safe." She says quickly, "Go now, Azelma. _Go!_" Her voice is desperate as she pulls me into a quick embrace, and then pushes me forward. I don't move though.

"Will I ever see you again?" The shout of angry voices behind us makes Eponine jump.

"Yes of _course_ you will ... but you need to go, Azelma. Don't stop running until you find Gavroche. Hurry, please!" It is her turn to cry now. Silent tears begin to trickle down my sister's crimson stained cheeks. I take her hand in mine for a moment, before turning swiftly and running.

Once again, leaving Eponine alone.

* * *

**R&R (:**

**xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry I didn't update last night ... I had prom! (:**

**please R&R (:**

* * *

_"Where is he?" Eponine's panicked voice awoke Azelma from her slumber._

_Azelma rubbed her eyes and yawned once, "Who?"_

_Eponine turned her gaze to her sister, "Gavroche, he's gone." Azelma's eyes widened as she jumped out of bed._

_"Does Papa know?" Eponine shook her head, her hands trembling slightly. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Papa found out, and when he did they both knew Eponine would pay the price. At the age of seven, Eponine knew more pain and despair in her index finger than most men would ever know. It was not only physical pain, either - it was emotional. The physical abuse Eponine could stand, but the trauma she suffered mentally was almost too much for her to bear. The waiting, the constant fear of stepping out of place, but most of all the memory of how thing had once been. Her father had not always been a drunk, he had made a somewhat honest living as an innkeeper. He had loved his daughter, spoiled her rotten even. But when the inn went bankrupt and they no longer had a servant, it was Eponine who had to pick up the slack, and who had to be the receiving end of her father's drunken fits._

_Azelma thought for a moment, pondering what to do with the situation. Gavroche was only three, but he despised his family. Especially his mother, who had not been much of a mother at all. She was rather absent, often too caught up in her own problems to tend to the young boy (or any of the children for that matter). He had learned to fend for himself, even at his young age. "Well, we must find him, then." The five year old said matter-of-factly._

_Eponine snorted, "Don't you get it, 'Zelma?" She scoffed, "He's gone. Gavroche is gone, and when he doesn't want to be found, he isn't."_

_"He's only three," Azelma reasoned, "how far could he have gone?"_

_Eponine shrugged, "He has friends, older ones who look out for him and will hide him if need be. We aren't going to find him ... there is no way we-" __The shattering of glass cut Eponnine off. Eponine turned her wide, terrified eyes to the door, her entire body trembling. "Papa." She __squeaked, her voice beginning to break. Azelma ran to her sister, pulling her into the corner and wrapping her arms around her as they sunk to the floor. Eponine's breath became ragged as panic consumed the young girl. She clutched Azelma's shirt hem for comfort as the young girl rubbed soothing circles on her older sister's back._

_"I won't let him hurt you, 'Ponine." Azelma whispered into her sister's wild hair._

_Eponine shook her head, "You cannot stop him." She replied sadly. Azelma felt her heart drop to her stomach. She knew it was true. She feared her father far too much to stand up to him. The door was pushed open, landing with a thud on the wall. Eponine whimpered, burrowing further into her sister's chest as she tried desperately to disappear. Azelma covered her sister, doubling over to try and hide her._

_Thenardier staggered over to the girls, pulling Azelma off of her older sister and picking Eponine up by the hem of her shirt. "Where's the boy." He seethed, his hot breath hitting Eponine square in the face._

_Eponine's lower lip began to quiver, "I d-don't know, Papa! I swear!" She pleaded, Her dark eyes wide with fear. Thenardier dropped his daughter, watching as she crumpled to the floor. She backed away on her hands a knees, but he pulled her back. Eponine whimpered again, closing her eyes as her father jerked her up to a standing position by her hair so that she was facing Azelma. Azelma sat terrified in the corner, watching the scene silently._

_"You see what happens to liars, Azelma?" Her father taunted in Eponine's ear, "They have to be punished." Eponine moaned as she struggled to slip out of her father's strong hold on her hair._

_"'Zelma, please." Eponine cried __desperately, but Azelma was too in shock to move. It was the first time she had ever watched what her father did to her sister. "Please Azelma, tell him I don't know!" Eponine tried again, but her sister merely sat there, mouth gaping as she stared at her sister. Eponine's eyes widened, agony overtaking her young features._

_"Don't try, brat," Thenardier said harshly, pushing Eponine once more to the floor, "you can't lie to me!" He punched her square in the nose, a sickening crack echoing through the room followed by sobs. Azelma stiffened, her eyes never leaving her father as he continued to beat Eponine._

_"Azelma!" Eponine cried. Azelma's shocked eyes flicked to her sister, "Please, Azelma! Tell him! Plea-" Eponine gasped as her father twisted her arm backwards, another defining crack escaping her body. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as pain enveloped her left arm._

_"I'm going to ask you one more time," Thenardier warned, "where is the boy!?"_

_Eponine looked desperately at her sister, "I don't know, Papa." She whispered in defeat as her father's fists once more fell on her._

_Azelma never said a word_.

"Oy! Watch where your 'eaded, there!" A young boy said as I nearly knocked him over.

"Sorry." I mumbled, never letting my eyes leave the ground.

The young boy stopped, turning once again towards me, "'Zelma? That you?" My eyes snapped up and I pulled myself out of my self-pitty.

I turned to the boy, "Gavroche?" I whispered, "Oh 'Vroche!" I broke down, running to my brother and embracing him. He squirmed underneath my grasp, struggling to get away.

"'Zelma, what are you doin 'ere?" He asked nervously, "Where's Eponine? Why are you covered in blood?" He lifted one of my arms, examining the light coat of crimson that covered it, "Did that bastard hurt you?"

I shook my head, trembling slightly as I recalled the events of that night, "Can I stay with you, Gavroche ... please?" I choked out.

Govroche took my hand in his, "Follow me." He said before pulling me through the streets of Paris.

The elephant was known for being a place of shelter for street urchins who had nowhere else to go. Gavroche was by far the oldest out of all of them, at the age of fourteen. The inside of the elephant was far larger than I had expected. The boys that lived there had created a sort of fortress for themselves. Cots hung from wall to wall and ladders were built that lead to wooden floors for more boys. The floor of the elephant had been dug out to create room for more boys and more floors. It was quite a sight to behold. The other urchins greeted Gavroche warmly, but he payed no attention as he continued to drag me through the elephant until we reached what I assumed was his cot. He lifted me onto it, examining me to make sure I was not injured, "He did not hurt me." I mumbled distantly, keeping my eyes focused on my hands.

My hands. My hands that picked up that crowbar, that hit my father ... that _killed_ my father. My body began to go numb, "Oy, 'Zelma you alright?" Gravroche asked, concern filling his blue eyes. I merely nodded, not bothering to look up at him.

Gavrcohe sighed, and jumped next to me on the cot, "Look, 'Zelma. I can't help you unless you tell me what 'appened." He reasoned, "Talk to me, 'Zelma."

I took a deep breath, resting my forehead in my hand, "I ..." My voice trailed off as I looked pleadingly at my little brother, "Don't make me say it." I whispered.

He cupped my face with one hand, "Please, Azelma...?"

I took another deep breath, "I killed Papa."

And there it was. The cold hard truth.

I killed my own father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it (: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews ... keep it up!  
xo**

* * *

Gavroche released my hand, jumping off the cot. He began to pace the floor, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his eyes. "'Vroche ..." He didn't look up, quickening his step, "Gavroche!" His head snapped up, "Would you at least _look_ at me?"

He waved a finger at me, "You ... you ... you _killed_ him." His eyes widened as the words spilled from his lips, "He was 'orrible but ... you _killed_ him, Azelma!"

I lowered my eyes back to my trembling hands once more, tears once again pricking in my eyes, "I know I whispered."

"And you just _left_. You _left_ and now Eponine has to clean up _your_ mess!" He yelped without missing a beat.

My eyes shot up, sudden fire burning in my stomach, "Oh because _you_ are one to talk, Gavroche!" I spat back, "Do you even know what Eponine went through after you left? What _both_ of us went through? It was hell! Don't you _dare_ criticize me on running away!"

The entire room was silent, I could feel the eyes of everyone that called the elephant home on Gavroche and I. I hated it. I needed to get some air, to clear my head. I hopped off the cot, stalking past Gavroche, leaving him staring red-faced with fury at the wall. The air was cool, and it had begun to rain lightly, leaving a misty haze outside. If it were not for the events of the past night, I would have taken a moment to marvel at the sky. Instead, I took off running. I wasn't exactly sure where I was running to exactly, just that I couldn't bare to be where I was any more.

I ran until my lungs burned and my knees felt as if they were going to give in, and even then I did not stop. Rain stung my eyes as it mixed with tears, blurring my vision. I stopped running, doubling over as my knees buckled in the middle of the street. My lungs were screaming as gulped for air. Mud and splinters covered my knees as I knelt next to the abandoned street lamp. Wait a second. I looked up, suddenly realizing where I was. The soft light from the Cafe Musain shone brightly through closed windows. I stood, doing my best to wipe the dirt and grime off my stained skin. I hesitated for a moment, before pushing the cafe door open.

It was warm inside, the buzz of students and drunkards alike cheering merrily as they raised glasses filled with liquor. I sat down on a bar stool. The young man behind the counter looked at me, raising one eye brow, "What do you want?" He asked. I wasn't sure whether he was addressing my drink of choice, or rather what someone like me was doing here.

"Strongest thing you've got." I muttered bitterly under my breath. I just wanted to forget everything, and liquor seemed to be the last resort. I didn't particularly like alcohol - as a matter of fact I had only drank it once or twice, and it was always int he company of Eponine. She had grown fond of the bronze drink, as it was sometimes the only way that she could drown out the terror and torture that our father had put her through. Our father. The man I killed.

Our father.

The bartender once more raised his eyebrow, "Can you pay?" he asked accusingly.

I bit my lip nervously, fumbling with my skirt pocket in the hopes of finding a few sous inside. It was empty, of course. I shook my head, "Forgive me," I said.

Just as I was about to leave, the bartender slammed a glass down in front of me, the contents sloshing over the side slightly as he did, "On the house." He smiled sheepishly, leaving a bottle next to me. I smiled graciously, and returned to my seat.

The liquor burned as it slid down my throat, warming my stomach. I sighed, relaxing a little on the barstool only to stiffen once more when I felt a set of eyes on me. I glanced over to the direction of the stare, to find the curly-haired leader of the revolution along with a few other students staring at me intently. I snapped my eyes back to the glass I was cupping, hoping that they did not recognize me. I pour some more of the bottle into my cup, and began to sip it once more. My vision began to blur slightly as I continued to drink.

"I recognize her from somewhere." One of the students said. I recognized him to be Jehan, Eponine had pointed him out me at the meetings.

I flicked my eyes up slightly to see if I could recognize any of the others through my blurry vision. Grantaire the drunkard was there, along with Joly, Combeferre, and Courfyrac. "Nonsense," The leader (whose named I did not know) chimed in, "she is nothing but a common gamine."

"A gamine that we are fighting for." Jehan shot back, "And I know I have seen her before."

"She is Eponine's sister, is she not?" Joly asked.

"Eponine, Combeferre tried the name on his lips, "you mean the girl who follows Marius around, his shadow?"

Jehan nodded, "The very same."

I took another sip of my drink, trying to drown out their conversation in vain. "Poor girl," Courfyrac grunted, gesturing to me, "don't even know how bad she has it."

"I doubt that," The leader spoke again, "I think she is quite aware."

"Be honest, Enjorlas," _so that was his_ name, "if she knew, then why would she be here wasting her money on something as useless as liquor?"

I slouched over on the stool, internally groaning. So, now they thought I was stupid, as well as poor. These boys had no chance of winning a revolution.

"Is it true their father whores them out?" Grantair slurred. I stiffened, gritting my teeth. I wanted to scream, or to leave. But I had nowhere to go, and causing a scene would do me no good.

"I don't know about this one, but I know that Marius's shadow sells herself. No older than eighteen, and already a whore." Combeferre tutted, pity evident in his voice.

I had heard enough, I stood up, wobbling slightly as I did, and staggered out the door. My head and I collapsed as my world went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry i didn't update last night! SO much homework...**

**I wanted to let you guys know that this takes place in the elephant (Because I'm not sure I made it clear from this chapter)**

**I live for reviews, follows, and favorites (: xo**

* * *

"Good God, Azelma, you could have been killed!" I familiar female voice awoke me from my drunken slumber, "Gavroche looked _everywhere_ for you!" I blinked twice, adjusting the candle light.

"Eponine!" I cried, flinging my arms around my sister. Eponine groaned as I made contact with her soar body. I released her, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry." It was only then I noticed the throbbing headache that was begging to consume my senses. I moaned, holding my head.

Eponine managed a small chuckle, "You should really be more careful when you drink, Azelma."

I looked Eponine up and down. She looked horrible. Her arms were covered in welts, and her face was swollen and cut. A light stain of crimson stained her neck and cheekbone, and it left patches of brightness on her dirt-covered skin. Her hat, however was still propped on her head, and she did not look in pain (emotionally at least), rather hard, as if she could no longer feel anything at all. "Are you alright?" I asked, reaching a hand out and lightly touching her bruised cheek. Eponine closed her eyes, pressing her face into my palm.

She sighed, relaxing at my touch, "I'm alright." She nodded.

I lowered my hand, "What happened after I ... after you told me to go?"

Eponine looked past me, her eyes becoming unfocused, "Marius came, apparently they had heard my scream. The police never showed up, but I think that Montparnasse saw me hiding the body."

I frowned, "Did Marius not notice you were hurt?"

Eponine shrugged, wincing as she did, "He was too focused on getting away before he was seen. When we were sure that the coast was clear, he thanked me and told me of the plans." She let her eyes focus on mine, "Lamarck is dead, Azelma. The revolution commences in three days."

I didn't say anything. I knew why she was telling me this, she planned on fighting. I was not sure whether the right thing to do was to try and stop her, or if it was to let her go. Either choice would lead to her demise, I was almost positive. I pushed that thought to the back of my head. No, I would not let Eponine die, I vowed to myself. She had protected me for long enough, it was time that I did something for her. I needed to repay her, to relieve this guilt that I felt for everything that had happened to her. It was an irrational sense of guilt, but I could not help myself from feeling so. It was me after all, that the man had wanted all those years ago, not Eponine. It was also me who destroyed our dream as children of living on the moon, and for that, I would never forgive myself.

_Eponine slammed the door shut behind her father, a soft sob escaping her lips as she sunk to the floor. Azelma still sat in the corner, staring at her disheveled sister. "Why did you not say anything!" Eponine cried accusingly, clutching her chest in pain. "You just let him do it, how could you!" They were more statements than questions. Azelma stared at her sister, shock still consumed her. Her dark green eyes were dull and wide, and her face was contorted into a sort of anguished expression. "Azelma, SAY SOMETHING!" Eponine scremed, fighting back the tears that had begun to form in her chocolate brown eyes._

_Azelma licked her dry lips, trying to think of something to say to her sister, "I ..." Her face fell, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry." She managed in a voice that was hardly a whisper._

_Eponine's face hardened, angry tears slipping down her cheeks, "That is all you can say for yourself, you are sorry?" She choked, "You promised, Azelma. You promised you wouldn't let him!" __Azelma merely nodded, too ashamed to speak. She knew her sister was right, after all. "I trusted you! I did not expect you to save me, but at least to try ... you didn't even try! Oh God, 'Zelma!" Eponine broke down, her hands covered her face to hide the sobs that escaped her lips. She doubled over, half from the pain that was radiating through her body, and half because she did not want her sister to see her cry._

_Azelma stood up for the first time in what felt like hours, and ran briskly to her sister's side. She knelt down in front of Eponine, "Eponine," She whispered, "please do not cry. I'm sorry, 'Ponine. I am so sorry." Azelma did not touch her sister, for fear of how she would lash out against her. She merely stayed there, crossing her arms neatly across her legs and watching her sister cry. "Just think, Eponine. One day we can go to the moon, and-"_

_"Oh, grow up, Azelma!" Eponine's head shot up, and her eyes glared at Azelma, "There is no house on the moon waiting for us. That childlike part of me died long ago."_

_Azelma stared at her sister, realization sinking in with every word she uttered. By not saving her, she had killed Eponine's soul._

I changed the subject, "Eponine, you are bleeding!" I pointed to her chest, where a dark red patch had formed. Eponine looked down to where I was pointing, touching the spot softly. She cringed when she made contact. I sat up, ignoring my throbbing head, and removed Eponine's jacket. Next was her shirt. I hesitated slightly, "Can I ..."

Eponine nodded stiffly, "Just do it." She gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as I pulled her shirt down from the hem line, exposing her left shoulder and collar bone. A cut, the length of my hand marred her pale skin. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was not particularly deep, but it was bleeding profusely. I applied pressure to it, ignoring the yelp that Eponine let out as my hand pressed against it. She paled, lying back on the cot, a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Eponine's eyelids became heavy, as she struggled to remain conscious. I didn't understand, how could this all happen so fast? But then I remembered the way she had reacted to my hand on her cheek, the relaxation that washed over her. She had been forcing herself to stay awake, to live, until she suddenly lost the strength to.

"Stay with me, Eponine." I pleaded, shaking her softly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she mumbled something in response. I looked around the room, searching for someone. My eyes landed on Gavroche, who was speaking with a few other street boys. "Gavroche!" His face snapped to meet mine, panic filling his eyes as he saw the sight of our sister. He ran to me, kneeling down next to Eponine and I on the cot. "Do you know where Marius would be, or perhaps Joly?"

Gavroche nodded, "I-I'll go now." He sqeezed Eponine's hand once before dissapearing into the night.

"Azelma..." Eponine's weak voice came in a whisper. I reached for my sister's hand, letting her know that I was there, "I'm alright." She offered me a half smile, but it fell as quickly as it came. She grabbed her shoulder, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

Gavroche returned a few minutes later, "That was fast." I said, half jokingly.

Gavroche smiled, pulling Joly behind him, "I know the streets well, I do." He said proudly.

Joly knelt next to the cot, taking out some gauze and sewing utensils. I looked at it, confused, "What is that for...?" I asked, pointing at the needle.

"To stitch up the wound so that it heals properly." He said in a matter of fact tone before her began to tend to Eponine's wounds. He worked quickly, cleaning the wound first, then sewing it, and finally wrapping it with gauze to keep the wound clean. I stood a few lengths behind him, my arms around Gavroche's shoulders. He stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and joining the two of us. "How did she get hurt?" He asked.

I could feel Gavroche's eyes on me. I wondered whether or not to tell him the truth. He seemed like a sweet man, and perhaps he could help Eponine recover more quickly if I told him. "A crow bar." I mumbled.

A flicker of despair and pity flashed through the young doctor's eyes, "Who?"

A pang of guilt settled in my chest at his question. I did not want to tell him, it would mean explaining what had happened to him, and I could not risk the consequences that might ensue. He was a kind boy, yes. But he was upper class, and I had come to distrust them. I lowered my head, shrugging once more. I could feel his eyes on me, and I wondered if he believed me. Suddenly, I heard Gavroche scoff, "_Tell_ 'im, Azelma. Tell 'im, or I will." I shot a warning look at my brother. He stared back indignantly, "What are 'ou gonna do, _kill_ me?"

His words stung, and he knew it. The fire in his stare softened and his eyes widened as he came to terms with what he said, "'Zelma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"You tell him, then." I spat harshly, walking away from the two returning to Eponine's side. She was sleeping, small labored breaths escaping her lungs every few moments. Her body was covered in sweat. I kissed her forehead, pushing a way a few unruly curls off her forehead. I looked behind me, both Gavroche and Joly were staring at me. I thought I saw disgust on Joly's face. I lowered my eyes back to Eponine, pretending as if I hadn't seen. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I flinched, surprised at the contact. I looked up to see Joly's grayish/green eyes staring back at me. I jerked my shoulder away from his grasp, returning my gaze to Eponine.

"Please, Mademoiselle." Joly said softly, "I only wish to help."

"How can you possibly help?" I asked bitterly, not letting my eyes leave my sister.

Joly puased for a long moment before finally admitting, "I ... I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Please don't hate me for not updating, I am going into finals so I have so much work and studying ... the next few weeks I might be a little scarce, but I promise to update as much as I possibly can! xo  
Enjoy!**

**This is more a filler chapter than anything, so it is going to be short.**

* * *

It was with great relief that Eponine woke the next morning. Some color had returned to her cheeks, and she was able to sit up without feeling too much pain. Gavroche and I took shifts watching her, and Joly came back every few hours to make sure that she was alright. Eponine hated every moment of it, she made that very clear. "All I want is to get out of this damned cot!" She whined, struggling to pull herself up off her elbows into a sitting position.

I rolled my eyes, "You can hardly sit up," I reasoned, "how do you expect to stand?"

Eponine shot me a defiant look, pulling herself off the cot and promptly tumbling to her knees. She clutched her shoulder, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. "Told you." I sneered, helping her back onto the bed, "Now stop that before you tear the stitches! Joly will have a fit if he sees you up." Eponine heaved a sigh of defeat, and lay back down in the bed, and closed her eyes. I smiled at my sister, musing at her stubbornness. It was nice to see that some things would never change.

I turned to see Joly behind me, staring at the two of us. I jumped, startled. He bit his lip, looking down nervously at me, "C-can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded, signaling to Gavroche that it was his turn to watch Eponine. The two of us walked out of the elephant, stopping a few paces down the road. Joly stared at his shoes, I raised a brow, giving him a quizzical expression.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Erm..."

I rolled my eyes, "Joly, if you aren't going to tell me what this is about, then I'm going back inside." I turned, starting to walk back into the elephant.

"She's pregnant, Azelma." I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly turning to meet his tired gaze.

"She's ... she's what?" A pang of terror settled in my heart. I could only think of one person who the father could possibly be, but I hoped to God I was wrong, "H-how can you tell?"

Joly sighed, "She's showing early signs, her stomach is slightly swollen as well. She can't be more than a few weeks along."

My eyes brimmed with tears, "No." I whispered, sinking to my knees. Joly rushed to my side, his arms were around me in an instant. "How ... how can this be. Oh God, tell me its not true!" My voice broke, and i was enveloped by tears. I did not care that Joly saw, I did not care about anything. Then suddenly, I just stopped. My face went hard, and my emotions shut off. It was too much for me to handle any longer. I wanted to run away, to scream to _die_. I wanted to leave Paris and never return. Even dead, my father caused pain.

"Should I tell her?" Joly's words ripped me from my thoughts.

I stared at him, suddenly realizing how close the two of us were, "I'm not sure..." Neither of us spoke, merely sitting there looking into each other's eyes. In a sudden moment, my lips crashed on his. He stiffened, his eyes wide, but he slowly relaxed into the kiss. We stayed like that for a while. I knew I did not feel for the young man, I wasn't honestly sure what I was trying to accomplish with my actions. All I knew was the he was there, and I was far from caring about my actions any longer.

He pulled away from me suddenly, "What are you doing?" I asked softly, pushing a few loose strands of hair off my face. I closed my eyes, relaxing as his strong hand cupped my face. I didn't respond. I just let him hold me.

And in that moment, I came to a conclusion.

I would not tell Eponine, I would let her find out for herself.

It may not be what is best for her, but for my sanity I could not watch her fall at the hands of my father or Montparnasse again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A happy chapter (or is it... dun, dun, DUNNNN), because there has been so much depressing stuff going on recently in this story and I felt like you guys could use a little lift! enjoy (: please follow, favorite, and review (: it makes my day and makes me so much more excited to update! xo**

* * *

She was awake, laughing with Gavroche when we came back inside, and had finally perched herself up in a sitting position against the wall. I smiled in there direction, as Gavroche continued to make her giggle. It had been so long since I had heard that laugh. I had not realized how much I had missed it. Eponine had never been an unhappy child, even when our father had officially inducted her into the Patron Minette. This was most likley because at the age of seven she was far too young to understand what it was Papa was making her do. It was not until the beatings started that she became sullen. Even so, she always put on a brave face for me, and somehow could make me laugh no matter what.

_Azelma looked across the square, straining her eyes for her sister, only to find her cowering in the shadow of her father. Azelma stiffened, watching in horror as her father pushed her to the ground, shouting at her. Eponine just lay there, covering her head with her hands for fear of being hit. He did not hit her, however. He knew better than to do such a thing in public. When Thenardier finally turned away from his daughter, Azelma ran to her. __Eponine jumped to her feet when she saw her, running in the opposite direction of her sister. Azelma picked up her pace, confused at her sister's reaction. "'Ponine!" She called out breathlessly "Wait for me!"_

_After what felt like hours, Eponine finally stopped, putting her hands on her knees and panting heavily. Azelma came up next to her doing the same, "Why ... did ... you ... run?" She asked between gulps of air._

_Eponine looked up at her, a mischievous smile forming on her face. "You haven't been out of the house in days." She replied, "I just wanted you to get a little excersize."_

_Azelma giggled after finally catching her breath. Eponine smiled at the smaller of the two, offering her sister her hand which she gladly took. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the spring afternoon, and each other's company. It was not until Azelma remembered how she had come to find her sister that her smile faded, "Eponine...?"_

_Eponine smiled at her sister, "Hmm?"_

_Azelma bit her bottom lip nervously, "What happened ... with Papa?"_

_Eponine's smile fell leaving a blank expression in its wake, "Nothing, 'Zelma." She said stiffly, "Don't worry yourself with it."_

_"But I do, 'Ponine. I worry all the time!"_

_"Well don't." Eponine said simply, releasing her sister's hand, "You should go home, Azelma. Mamman will be looking for you."_

_Azelma sighed. She was right, of course. Mamman had not known that Azelma had gone out, and staying away from home much longer could lead to consequences for both of them, "Promise me you are alright." She stated._

_Eponine offered her sister a small, sad smile, "I promise." Azelma studied her sister's face._

_'Liar.' She thought to herself, but decided not to push her sister. With a curt nod, and a kiss on Eponine's cheek, Azelma left._

A pair of strong arms around my waist pulled me out of the memory. I turned my head to see Joly smiling at me. "The stitches can come out in two days," He said, his smile broadening, "and if she feels up to it, she is allowed off bed rest tomorrow." I nodded, pulling myself out of his grasp. He frowned, "Is something wrong?"

I sighed, looking him directly in the eyes, "It was never my intention for you to feel this way." I started, he looked at me quizzically, "I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. In a moment of weakness, I found comfort in you being there. That is all." I turned, leaving him to stare after me in utter disbelief.

"So that's it?" He called after me.

I stopped walking, turning to meet his hurt gaze, "That's it." I nodded solemnly.

He came closer to me, pulling me around by the shoulders to face him, and planting a firm, tender kiss on my unsuspecting lips. I struggled at first, but inevitably gave into the kiss. He pulled away from me, resting his forehead on mine, "Say what you like," He whispered, "but I _know_ you felt more what you are letting on to. I'm not leaving you now, Azelma. Ok?"

I closed my eyes, "Ok." I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled, placing a final kiss on my cheek, and exiting the elephant. I turned to find Gavroche and Eponine staring at me, eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and childlike glee. My face flushed, as I gave them a sheepish grin and shrugged my shoulders. Eponine let out a full, hearty laugh, and Gavroche's young face turned upward into a mischievous smile. "Got yourself a love interest there, 'ave yeah, 'Zelma?" He mused.

I knelt down next to him, punching him playfully on the shoulder, but smiling back with the same mischief, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Eponine stopped laughing, a wide smile spreading across her face as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall, "Things are going to be a lot better now," She whispered contently, "aren't they?"

I smiled, squeezing her hand, "Yeah," I sighed, "I guess they are."

The three of us sat there, smiling at each other. It felt right, how a family should feel. It then struck me that perhaps Eponine was right, perhaps things could get better. I put my arm around Gavroche who let his head fall to rest on my shoulder. Eponine smiled at the two of us, her eyes glinting with something I thought I would never again see in her.

Joy.

The door burst open suddenly, and I watched as the light in her eyes died, leaving in its place pure terror. I turned to see what she was looking at, letting out a gasp when I finally saw.

They had found us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just thought I would warn you guys that I am going into finals, so for the next two weeks I might be a little scarce to update (I know I know I'm sorry ... you can all hang me at the guillotine after my finals are over ... or before. If you wanna kill me before finals that would be nice) sorry!**

**please continue to read and review (: the feedback I have been getting is fantastic! xo  
Oh ps i wanted to tell you how incredibly blessed I feel to have you all reading me story, I honestly don't know why you guys chose mine out of the millions out there, but I am truly happy you did!**

* * *

I stood up, stepping in front of Eponine and Gavroche to try and hide them as much as i could, "What are you doing here, 'Parnasse?" I sneered, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Montparnasse took a few steps forward, leaving Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous a few paces behind him. He pushed me to the side, causing me to stumble, and grabbed Eponine by her wrist, pulling her to her feet. Eponine grit her teeth as the soft snapping of her stitches echoed through the room. I looked around me, Gavroche, along with several of the other boys were scuttling up a ladder to seek shelter on the next floor, leaving only the six of us.

"Where is he?" Montparnasse seethed, pulling Eponine up so they were face to face.

Eponine stared back at him, her eyes dark and dull, "Gone." She said simply.

Montparnasse stared back at my sister, a puzzled expression falling across his features, "He's ... what?"

Eponine smirked, letting out a small chuckle, "He's gone. Thenardier is gone."

"Where did he go?" Babet asked, curiosity filling his voice.

I looked around at the four men, the anger had left their faces, and was now replaced with perplexity. My heart sank once more, however when I realized what Eponine was about to do. "Eponine, don't!" I hissed.

Eponine gave me a sad look, but she had made up her mind. "He's dead."

The remaining members of the Patron Minette looked at each other, taken aback by the news. Montparnasse even went so far as to drop Eponine as her words sunk in. I rushed to her side, pulling her back against the wall. "Eponine, don't do this, please."

She glance at me, before returning her cool stare back to the men, "I killed him."

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Montparnasse lunged at her, ripping her figure from my grasp. Claquesous was the first to hit her, his fists falling on her emaciated body, followed close at hand by the others. All of them, except Montparnasse who turned to me, his beady eyes glaring at me. I felt my chest tighten as he took another step towards me. I scrambled to my feet, trying to escape, but Montparnasse caught me by the waist and pulled me up against his body.

"Didn't your father teach you about lying for her?" He whispered dangerously in my ear.

Through my numb shock, I could feel the tingle of his flesh rising up my waist. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. I kicked backwards, hitting him hard between the legs. Montparnasse fell to his knees, letting out a groan and released me as he clutched his groin. I took the opportunity to kick him once more swiftly to the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Gavroche!" I called, praying that our brother would hear me, "Get Marius!" I paused, "No, get all of them! Tell them we need help!"

Gavroche scurried down the ladder, followed by two other boys who looked about his age. With a quick salute, they disappeared. I turned to my sister, next. The other three were still looming over her. I was able to catch faint glimpses of her between their blows. She was huddled in fetal position, trying to protect her already broken body. I knew what I had to do.

I whistled, gaining their attention, "She's lying!" I called. The three men stopped, turning their faces to meet min.

"Go on." Brujon grunted.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I killed him. I killed Thenardier."

With a quick blow to the head, my world went black.

* * *

Voices faded in and out as the throbbing of my head increased and decreased. Lights flashed, and I squeezed my eyes closer together. Everything hurt. I tried desperately to remember what happened to me, but it only came in small snippets.

"Come on, 'Zelma." A strong, male voice echoed in my head.

My eyes fluttered as I tried desperately to regain consciousness, even such a small task such as this felt impossible. I was not sure if I wanted to wake up. There had been so much destruction in my life, the idea of falling asleep and never waking up become increasingly comforting. I wanted everything to end, to just slip away. But then I remembered Gavroche. What would he do without me? And what about Eponine? she would surely die. She had done too much for me, I could not leave her now.

I forced my eyes open, straining as the harsh light hit them. I blinked, trying to clear my blurred vision, as shadows became sharper until I could see the outline of people. Slowly, I regained full consciousness, to find at least four people staring down at me. I shot up, regretting the action immediately as I was met with a sharp pain that started in my head and ran down my spinal chord. I moaned, holding my throbbing cranium. Joly placed one hand on the back of my scull, and slowly helped me back into a lying position.

"Joly, is she alright?" Eponine's voice rang through my ears. I strained my eyes once more, searching for her familiar face. The moment my eyes found her, I gasped. Bruises and cuts covered her face and neck, leaving deep purple welts and crimson red blotches everywhere.

"Eponine." I gasped, my eyes widening. Upon hearing the tone of my voice, Eponine hung her head, trying desperately to shrink away from me.

Joly looked up at her, "Eponine, you should be in bed!" He scolded, "Please, before any more damage is done."

"I-is she alright?" I stammered, trying to push the image of her out of my mind.

Joly grimaced, nodding slowly, "She ..." His voice trailed off, looking to the other two men who stood with him to finish his thought.

It was only then that I notice who else was with me. Marius knelt next to me, his face red with animosity, and his beautiful eyes fiery and cold. Next to him, stood the curly haired leader of the rebellion, Enjolras. He looked awkward, as if he felt out of place. I did not blame him, he hardly knew me. I was surprised he had come, albeit grateful.

I looked at the three men, "She ... what?" I prompted.

They looked around at each other, unsure of how to break whatever news they had to bear, "She lost the baby." Marius finally finished the three men's thoughts, his voice trembling slightly.

I sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain that emanated through my entire body, "How?" I whispered, trying desperately to keep my composure.

"When they ..." Joly stopped again, but this time he did not have to go on. I understood.

A single tear slipping down my cheek, "Does she know?"

Enjolras shook his head, his hard eyes meeting mine, "No," He said replied, "we were not sure if you wanted us to."

I sighed, pondering whether or not it would be appropriate to tell her. Then, I remembered the vow that I had made to myself earlier that night. I would not watch her fall at the hands of those men. Not again. "No." I whispered, my eyes travelling until I met her sleeping figure, "She must never know."

Joly nodded, kissing me on the cheek, and ordering the other two to leave. Enjolras left willingly, but Marius naturally refused. Joly gave in, allowing him to stay so long as he kept to himself and stayed out of the way. I was alright, a minor concussion and a fractured wrist. Nothing I could not manage. It was Eponine who I was worried about. She had received the harsher punishment out of the two of us. Every inch of her was covered in a bruise, or a cut, or some other form of torture, and two of her ribs had broken over the course of the night.

Joly tried to keep my mind off of her, talking to me about the revolution. Although it had been set to commence in three days, in light of 'recent events' (as he put it), Les Amis felt it was only right to postpone four extra days on top of the three. I almost wished they hadn't. A week would be plenty of time for Eponine to heal enough (under her standards) to be out once more, which meant she would no doubt want to take place in the revolution. I feared what would happen if she went to the barricades, I feared that she would never return, or that if she did she would die soon after. I feared that I would have to break my promise to keep her safe, but above all, I feared what life would be like without her there.

Eponine was my best friend, and the only person who had ever cared about me deeply - besides Joly I suppose. I could not bear the thought of no longer having her there. We had been through too much for it to suddenly be over. If she were to die, I might not live through it. The loss of a love one is not something one can get over, but rather get through. They never leave you. It suddenly struck me that even if Eponine were to die, she would not be far. She would still be on the moon, and I could still look up at the sky and find her.

Although it did not compensate for the thought of me loosing her, it helped to think she would not be far.


	19. Chapter 19

***peeks out from behind Le Cafe Musain* please don't be mad that I'm taking so long to update... im sorrryyyyyy! I'm really doing the best I can ... but don't worry ... I'll be all done with finals next week! (: **

**Think about it this way though, the longer you wait, the guiltier i feel, and the more thrilling and crazy my chapters will be!**

**Oh just by the way, I changed the barricades a little bit ... gavroche won't be there (don't kill me ... it means he gets to live) ... and some of the deaths are going to be different (and some won't exist at all) ... hope you like it!**

**please review (: xo**

* * *

The morning of June fifth proved to be every bid as somber and melancholy as I had imagined it would be. It was sweltering and humid, and a haze of grief and tension lay thick in the air. I ignored it, as I made my way slowly through the square. It was packed, filled with mourners and disclosed revolutionaries alike. Lamarque had been a loved by so many. It struck me suddenly how odd it was to begin a revolution on the funeral day of him who was considered "The People's Man". I understood the concept behind it, but even so it seemed disrespectful. There was, however, nothing I could do to change it. I shook my head, pushing my thoughts back. I had to find her.

Marius had made Eponine promise to stay away from the revolution. After a great deal of back-and-forth between the two, Eponine had given in. But, when I woke up this morning she was gone, leaving only her skirt behind. It was only when I found that one of the young urchin's pants was missing that I knew what she was planning. She had not recovered nearly enough from her most recent run-in with the remaining member's of Papa's gang. None of us had. My head was better, but my wrist still had to be tightly bound at all times, and Eponine wore gauze around her rib cage to protect those that had been broken. Unbeknownst to her, she had also lost a great deal of blood in the miscarriage, and was still weak on her feet. She thought it to be the work of the beating she received, but the rest of us knew better.

A shot rang through the air, and I ducked instinctively, folding my arms over my head. Screams of bewildered civilians came soon after, followed by a mob of frightened people running in every direction. I looked up to find Enjolras and Marius standing on top of Lamarque's casket, a red flag in Marius's left hand, and a gun in Enjolras's right. I ran against the panicked crowed, my eyes darting from person to person in desperate hopes of catching a glimpse of my sister. Another shot was fired, this time from the opposite direction. Marius and Enjolras flinched at the noise, but stood strong, holding the flag high in the air. I watched in horror as the National Gaurd moved in. I backed away from the scene, letting the swarm of people carry me away, as tears formed in my eyes.

I had never found Eponine.

* * *

Gavroche tried is best to console me, although he himself was an emotional wreck at the news. I was positive that Eponine was dead, I could _feel_ it. She was such a stupid girl, a stupid, young, misguided child who never had a fair chance at life. She lived a life of loneliness, how fitting it was that she died alone as well. I was sure that when the revolution ended, I would find her in a line of carcasses, her cold body flung there like an animal. A stupid, misguided, lonely, unfortunate girl. But, she was my sister, and I worried for her. If only I had been there when she had woken, perhaps I could have changed her mind, or forced her to stay. Perhaps she would have had a chance at life. But now, I would never know. For although I had not seen it, I was sure she would be dead by morning. I then suddenly remembered Joly. Sweet, Joly, who I had grown so fond of. What would it be like if he did not live? If _any_ of them did not live? I could not bare to think of life without them, but I guess I soon would have to.

"'Zelma," I flinched as Gavroche's solemn voice broke the silence, "they'll come back ... won't they?"

I looked over to him, doing my best to smile at the young boy. I opened my arms, and he gladly climbed onto my lap, nuzzling into my chest. I didn't answer him. How could I? How could I tell him that there was a chance that we would perhaps not see them again? He was so young, so innocent. I could not break that part of him. I had seen it done to Eponine so that him and I could keep that lightheartedness, and I could not destroy everything our sister had worked so hard for. So instead, I held him until he fell asleep, and even then I did not let go of the ragged young street urchin. I kissed his forehead, finding some comfort in his presence.

"Oy!" A voice hissed through the dimly-lit interior of the elephant. I strained my eyes, searching for the source. I found a small, scrawny boy, no older than nine with scraggly brown hair standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hullo."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two of us. He peered at me curiously, then down at Gavroche who was still in my arms. He was a small boy, even for his age, and dreadfully thin as well. He wore an tattered purple suit jacket that was too long for him in the sleeves, baggy shorts, and a pair of leather boots that were breaking at the toe. He seemed pensive, and his eyes held maturity far beyond his years.

I raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Have you just come to stare?" I snapped playfully.

The young boy stiffened, and I could see his cheeks flush even in the pale light, "I ... well ..." He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, "Is it ... is it true that ... well, what I'm trying to say is ... the other girl, you and 'Vroche's sister ... where did she go?"

My stomach dropped, tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. I shook my head, "I'm not sure." I whispered painfully.

He nodded slowly, "Has she gone to ... to ..." He trailed off, opting instead to point in the direction in which sharp pops burst into the night every once-in-a-while.

The barricades. I nodded, not bothering to respond verbally for fear of my bursting into tears once more. He stared at me for a few moments, before thanking me, and running to the door. Something stopped made him stop before he ran into the night, and he turned to face me. "Vive la Revolution." He whispered, offering me a tentative smile.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily, pushing Gavroche off my lap, and shuffling out of the elephant. It was still terribly humid outside, and I felt almost suffocated by the the weather. I placed one hand over my mouth, closing my eyes trying desperately keep my sobs at bay, but to avail. Vive la Revoltion.

How could I when the very same fight would soon kill everyone I loved.

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully, no one dared to go outside for fear of what they might see. It was a tired sort of feeling, in which depression hung heavy in all of our hearts. Gavroche stayed huddled against me for most of the day, dozing off every so often. Nobody spoke, not even Gavroche and I. I didn't mind the silence as much as I thought I might. It gave me time to reflect on the events of the past few weeks. Our lives had changed so quickly, and yet they had stayed the same. We were relieved on one form of misery, only to be burdened with another. Even after revolution, I knew that there would never be change for the poor, for there would always be a new affliction to weigh us down.

I suddenly envied Eponine, and the thought of being dead. It seemed to be the only escape left for any of us, and she was so close to being free. So close to a life on the moon, the life we had always dreamed of. I thought back to our childhood, to better times when we did not have to take on the responsibilities of adults.

_Eponine glanced up at the sky, pointing to another cloud. "What do you suppose that one looks like?" She asked delightedly._

_Azelma stared at the fluffy mass of white, pondering the question for a moment. "A cat." She decided, smiling up at the pale blue sky._

_Eponine scrunched her nose up, her dark eyes glinting with mischief. "I don't think so." She disagreed, "I see a shiny read apple!"_

_Azelma peered at the cloud, tilting her head slightly, and then turning to smile at her sister. "You are always thinking of food." She teased._

_Eponine shifted from her back to her side, facing her sister, and returning her lopsided smile. "Well, perhaps if we were not always hungry, I would not have to think of food!"_

_The two girls giggled, cut short only by the fact that they knew it was the truth. They had learned never to take their situation too much to heart, it would only drive them mad. Instead, they often found themselves poking fun at each other and the situation which had been thrust upon them, finding comfort in their mutual discomfort. They turned back to the sky, pointing at clouds as they passed the two sisters.  
_

_"I wonder what it would be like," Azelma whispered dreamily, "to live on a cloud."_

_Eponine smiled, letting the sun's rays warm her face. "Its probably soft, and fluffy." She replied._

_Eponine always had a wonderful imagination, which she used often to tell stories to Azelma. They gave the young girl a sense of hope, that maybe there was something out there for the two of them far better than what they had to live with now._

A small figure stumbled into the interior of the elephant, pulling their trench coat tightly around them. I sat up a little, pushing Gavroche to the side. I did not recognize this figure, and if it were not for the fact that their hair was short, I would have sworn it was Eponine, the boy wore the same trench coat and hat. He looked around, his eyes darting left and right, before he pulled his hat off, revealing thick, dark curls that spilled over their shoulders.

"Eponine." I gasped. She looked over at me, her eyes filling with tears, as she teetered slightly in the door frame. I rushed to her side, catching her just before she sunk to the ground. Her breath was ragged, and she was shaking viciously, but no tears fell. She was covered in soot and wood splinters, and blood splattered her clothing and face, whether it was her's or not, I could not be sure. I prayed to God it was not. "'Ponine, what happened?" She did not answer immediately, as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Marius is dead." She choked, "The revolution has fallen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hooray for updates! (: hope you like the chapter ... I'm not sure how much I will be on for the next week (****sorry ... finals are horrible I know), so I tired to give you guys a really huge chapter that will leave you wanting to come back!**

**If you like it, review ... if you didn't, still review! (constructive critisism is always nice)**

**I know I have said this already, but the responses I get from this story honestly and truly blow my mind ... you guys make me so happy and I love you all! xo**

* * *

She broke down, despair etching every feature on her face as her body wracked with sobs. She clutched the back of my shirt, grasping it for dear life as she continued to mourn. I just held her, her words echoing in my head. _Marius is dead. The revolution has fallen._ Oh God. I pulled her in closer, holding her as she continued to weep. I stiffened suddenly.

"Eponine, what about Joly?" Eponine gasped, but did not answer, merely crying harder. I pulled her away from me, holding her by the shoulders and willing her to look me in the eyes. "Eponine, _what happened to Joly_?"

She looked away, shaking her head once, before covering her face with her hands. I released her, my jaw almost hitting the floor with shock. I did not cry, not immediately at least. Her words did not register. How could he be dead? How could _any_ of them be dead? And above all, how could she still be alive? I looked down at my sister, then at the door, then back at Eponine, and then, I cried. I cried for Joly, I cried for Marius, I cried for Eponine, I cried for the young men who gave their lives, and when I ran out of things to cry about, I cried for myself, and Gavroche, and even for Papa. Joly was gone, Marius was gone, and although Eponine was still here, she would never be the same.

Nothing would.

* * *

I awoke that night to the sound of shrill screams. I jolted up in my cot, squinting my eyes in the darkly lit interior of the elephant. Eponine was tossing in her bed, her hands clutching fists around her thin blanket as she convulsed. I scrambled out of bed, sinking down next to her, and whispered soothing things into her ear, hoping she would wake up. She jerked her head away from the sound of my voice, another shriek echoing through the air. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see the terrified eyes of Gavroche. I nodded, and he ran out of the elephant, followed by several boys. I didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than here. I turned my attention back to Eponine. She was drenched in sweat, her face contorted with terror.

"'Ponine, please," I whispered, "wake up. Its me, its Azelma."

Eponine whimpered, her body shaking viciously once more. She was murmuring something inaudible, I strained to hear what she was saying, but to no avail. I watched in horror as she fell deeper into her night terror, and I panicked. I started to shake her, trying everything I could think of to wake her up. Tears stung my cheeks as I continued to pray that Eponine would come back to reality.

"EPONINE!" My voice was shrill and hysterical.

Her eyes snapped open, but she was not awake fully. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and her face was still twisted with fear, until finally the light died in her eyes, in place leaving bewilderment. She was panting, still shaking viciously as the last of the nightmare passed. She looked me in the eyes. Neither of us spoke, staring at each other, terror ripping at both of our hearts. She embraced me suddenly, resting her forehead on my shoulder, and I did the same.

"How can I go on?" She whispered into my shoulder.

I hesitated, how could I answer her? What could I tell her to make stop her pain? Nothing, I decided. So, instead, I told her the truth. "I-I don't know ... I'm sorry." My voice faltered.

Eponine shuddered, pulling out of my embrace. She wiped her eyes, sniffling once, and nodded at me. A small, meager smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but it faded as quickly as it came. I let out a small sigh of relief, as exhaustion swept over me. I lay back on her cot, and she did the same. She did not fall asleep, hardly even blinked, most likely for fear of being immersed in another dream. My mind was a jumbled mess, I wanted to know what she was thinking so that I could protect her, but at the same I feared what her answer would be. I feared what she saw in her dreams, what terrible images tainted her memory. I feared her, but for her sake, I had to ask.

"What do you see, Eponine ... when you dream?"

I felt her stiffen next to me, and shift uncomfortably in the cot. "Its nothing." She said, rolling over, turing her back to me.

I sat up, "Oh, come _on, '_Ponine!" I said, exasperation evident in my tone, "I just want to help you." My voice softened, concern etching across my face.

Eponine turned to face me, sitting up as well. She sighed, resting her forehead in her hand for a moment. "Fine." She said, "But don't say I didn't warn you." I nodded, urging her on. She sucked in a shaky breath, and began. "The first thing you must understand is that the barricades ... they were ... terrible, and that is putting it modestly. It wasn't only the fighting, or even the gore that made it so terrible. Behind those barricades, people went mad, honestly and truly. Grantaire was so shell shocked he tried to climb over the barricade, and Marius ... well ... he ... he ..." Her voice trailed off, she sniffled once, rubbing her eyes, "he was so scared, Azelma. He lost it after the first attack, started rambling about incoherent things, and then he took out his gun and ... and ..." She stopped again, tears wracking her small frame. I didn't say anything, hardly moving a muscle, "He killed himself. Right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do! Before he died, he kept saying he was sorry, like he _owed_ me something, and I keep thinking that if I hadn't been there, maybe he would have lived!" She stopped, hysteria overtaking her.

I grasped her by the shoulders. "You listen to me, Eponine." My voice trembled, "This is _not_ your fault, _any_ of it. Don't you ever think for a second that is is."

Eponine stopped crying, "That isn't even the worst of it, 'Zelma." I flinched at her words. "They ... they were all so broken. Especially Enjolras. It was almost a relief when they died, it put them out of their misery. I didn't understand _why_ they didn't kill me. Not until later. They made watch, as they shot them one by one, told me that someone had to be there to tell their tale, and why kill off such a pretty girl." She almost spat the words, I was appalled. How could those who were supposed to uphold the law have such little curtesy for life? "Joly," I gasped. Eponine turned to meet my gaze, her eyes glinting with tears, "he loved you, Azelma. He wanted you to know that." She pulled something out of the waist of her pants, and placed it in my hands. I closed my fingers around it the paper, feeling tears ones more sting my eyes. I said nothing, hoping she would go on. "When they were finished, they made me clean up the blood while they watched, _laughing."_

She started to tremble slightly, her eyes wide. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run and never stop. I wanted to die. "When I dream, I see them ... all of them. I see what happened in the barricade, and I see them die. I see Marius with Cosette, and then I see him in my arms ... dying. I see Papa, and the gang. I see you, Azelma. I see you run away, and I see you hate me. It is like looking for a light, but only finding more darkness. I see all the pain, all the destruction I have caused." Eponine finished.

I stared at her in utter shock and disbelief, "You think I hate you, 'Ponine?"

Eponine shook her head. "I had never thought of it before tonight," She mumbled, "but after everything that has happened, I would not blame you if you did."

"I could never hate you, Eponine." Eponine shook her head, averting her eyes to her lap.

"I wouldn't get too close to me, Azelma." She breathed, "Those who do always end up dead."


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know ... I'm late ... finals have been a little hectic this week (only three more to go!)  
I would like to start of by apologizing because I reread my last chapter and I'm not a huge fan of it ... so sorry about that...  
I've been getting so many amazing reviews from you guys I'm truly overwhelmed and so incredibly happy (: I love you all so much and thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

I did not sleep, I did not see how it was possible for me to. I wondered if what 'Ponine said was only what she felt in the heat of the moment, or if she truly believed in her heart of hearts, that our relationship had amounted to only me hating her. I once more felt the familiar feeling of helplessness settling in my stomach. She was my older sister, how had the roles been changed that _I_ needed to take care of her? Or better yet, why did we need to take care of each other at all? Who truly controlled out fate? Because I can promise you, it is not us. Is it God? The man who is supposed to love us, him who is supposed to be the one person who would always _care_? Well, where was our God now? He abandoned us, the same way that Marius abandoned Eponine, or Joly abandoned me. If there was truly a God, I hated him, hated him with every fiber of my being. God did not care, because God did not exist.

She began to wake, her fragile figure stirring slightly, and rubbing her groggy eyes. I looked around, it could not be any later than dawn, why was she awake? She did not sleep well after her first outburst, waking a few times throughout the night, only for me to reassure her that she was safe, that it was all in her head. None of them were as bad as the first one had been, but each time she woke, I felt a little part of my heart break. She pushed herself out of the bed, throwing her overcoat and cap on.

"Where are you going?" I whispered. She jumped at the sound of my voice, turning to meet my gaze.

"There is something I must do." She replied quietly, "Stay here. I won't be long."

I stood, ignoring my protesting joints. "Let me come with you."

Eponine shook her head. "Stay here, 'Zelma. Wait for Gavroche to wake. I will be home soon."

I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest, giving her a defiant glare. I wasn't letting her out of my sight. Eponine stared back at me, inevitably seeing that she had no other option than to take me along. She sighed, gesturing for me to follow her.

* * *

We walked in tense silence, Eponine a few paces ahead of me. I studied her face. Her eyes were sunken and dark circles surrounded them, her pale skin seemed clammy and plastic, giving off the appearance of lifelessness, her dark auburn hair was wiry and dry, and her body was taught and rigid, ever fiber of her being defensive and hostile. Above all though, she was tired. She moved slowly, and less nimbly than she once had, stumbling over herself and she pushed her way through thick underbrush and cobblestone roads, until finally, she reached a street sign reading _'La Rue Plumet'_. I tensed upon seeing it.

"Eponine, what are we doing here?" She ignored me, trudging forward. "Eponine, stop!" I grabbed her forearm, spinning her around so she met me face to face.

Eponine jerked out of my grasp, her tired eyes once more filled with the fiery confidence that usually sparked them. "I told you, you should not have come!" She hissed, "If you have a problem with being here, then _leave_." I stood my ground, awestruck by her outburst. She spun on her heels, and stalked away.

Within a few strides, I once more caught up with her, and I thought I saw her relax slightly upon seeing that I decided to come. I had to face this place sooner or later, it would do me no good to try and bury my past, but still ... I wondered what Eponine was doing here _now_. I did not ask, however, knowing that I soon would have my answer.

The grandiose gates that were used as a barrier between the house and the outside world were covered in thick coils of ivy, along with the house itself. A pale, ghostly figure dressed in all white sat alone on a stone bench in the garden, staring blankly ahead. Eponine tucked her brown locks inside her cap and tucked her shirt into her pant waist, before climbing the fence, leaving me on the other side. She was a lark, every bit as beautiful as I remembered her, and more. Her blonde curls spilled over her slender shoulders, and startled blue eyes pierced my sister's soul as she stood in her shock. I could not hear the words exchanged between them, but I could guess what it was about. I watched as Eponine pulled a dirty, folded piece of paper out of her coat pocket, handing it to Cosette, and turned to once more climb the fence. Cosette stopped her, touching her wrist lightly. Eponine turned, her brown eyes meeting the glassy blue ones of her childhood acquaintance. Suddenly, I watched as Cosette's sorrow turned to rage. I tensed, grasping the fence and trying desperatley hear what it was she was yelling at my sister.

"You ... you let them ... how could you!?" Cosette cried, her bright eyes clouding with hatred.

Eponine's gaze fell on the floor, as she pulled her cap off, allowing her hair to tumble from underneath it. "It was not my fault," She said earnestly, "it was how I was raised. I am truly sorry, Cosette. I never meant any of it."

Cosette scoffed, a sarcastic laugh escaping her red lips. "And now you are here to right your wrongs, are you not? Poor, sad, little Eponine trying to make amends?"

Eponine's eyes darkened and she balled her hands into small fists. "That is _not_ why I am here." She said between her teeth, "I came for a friend, in which I made a promise to. Do not flatter yourself in thinking that I came because of _you_, Cosette."

Cosette's eyes softened significantly, but her body stayed stiff. Eponine pushed the paper into her hands, before running away and climbing over the fence without another word. Grabbing my hand, she tugged me behind a tree, and watched as Cosette opened the letter, and read it. Suddenly, the lark was on her knees, her hands covering her face. She crumpled up the letter, pressing it against her chest, as she continued to weep. I turned to my sister, watching as a single tear found its way down her dirty cheek. She faced me, wiping the tear away, and not saying another word, before spinning to run, leaving me alone.

A lost girl, saved by love, and a broken one, who could never be healed, both of whom would mourn today over one man who gave his life for a cause.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hooray for a fast update! (: I have an easy final tomorrow, so I decided I would write a little bit instead (:**

**hope you like it! please review! Oh ps. I added a lyric in from the musical ... who can find it? :p xo**

* * *

I stayed for a while, watching Cosette. I did not dare search for Eponine, she would not want to be found. As I was about to leave, a shaky voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned, searching for the origin. At the gate, stood a teary-eyed Cosette.

"Do you know Eponine?" She whispered.

I took a step closer to her, keeping my eyes on the ground as I did so. I nodded slowly. "She is my sister."

I could almost _feel_ Cosette stiffen at my words, allowing a small gasp to escape her lips. "So you remember me then...?"

I looked up at her. God, she was beautiful, even through her misery, I envied her. "I was very young," I said, "but Eponine has told me about you."

Cosette peered at me, her bright eyes glinting in the early morning sun. "Azelma." She breathed

My jaw tensed. "H-how do you-"

"One of my jobs was to take care of you." She stated simply.

"Oh." I wanted to apologize for everything, to make her see that we were not the same people we once were, just as she was no longer the same person she once was. But how could I? I saw the way she treated Eponine, why would it be any different if I were to try and make her see that we did not mean any of it? But no, all that I could say was 'Oh.' I felt stupid, and self conscious in front of her. She stood in front of me, in all of her grace, and I was nothing. A filthy, dirty street rat with a sister who hated herself, and a past that even the worst criminals would run from. I crossed my arms protectively over my chest, never letting my gaze fall from hers.

"Tell her I'm sorry." She blurted out. I blinked, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"For what?"

Cosette hesitated, biting her red lip as her pale skin blushed a brilliant shade of pink. "For my reaction earlier. I was ... confused, and angry. I did not mean it. Tell her that I am sorry."She mumbled, her tone changing suddenly. "No. Don't tell her. Make her come back here. I want to tell her. Tonight, I will wait outside. Please do this for me?"

Once more, I found myself awestruck by her. I nodded, unsure of whether or not I would be able to keep my word. She turned, reentering her gated home, leaving me alone. I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. I wondered how even after so much death and despair, the sun could still rise, and still look so bright and brilliant. I wandered aimlessly through the streets, having no where to go and no one who needed me, until I came across a group of women. They were cleaning, and singing a song that ripped at my heart strings. I ventured over to the group, until I saw what they were doing. I stopped, feeling every last bit of air deflate from my body. There, in the center of a now abandoned street stood a heap of broken furniture and splintered wood. The barricade. I dared myself to take a step closer, as if being here would bring me some closure. Tears began to sting my eyes with every step I took until I was upon the barricade, standing in front of it in all of it's ferocity.

"You lookin' for the bodies, dearie?" A middle aged woman placed a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped. Was that why I was here? To see them all? A flash of something brown caught my eye, and I turned in hopes of catching a better glimpse, only to see whatever - or rather _who_ever it was disappear into a nearby building. I nodded at the woman, who took my hand in hers and led me into _La Cafe Musain_. It was far different from the way I remembered it. There was no warm glow from the windows, no scent of alcohol when you walked in, no smiling bourgeois students. It was dark, and dank, and the stench of blood and rot was everywhere. A lineup of almost thirty fallen men's bodies were placed lifelessly on the ground. I had to hold back a cry at the sight of it. I knew those men. I had met them before.

My eyes roamed the vacant faces of the young men, stopping on each of them until I found who I was looking for. Joly. I dashed to his side, sinking to my knees and placing his head on my lap as tears spilled down my cheeks. He was cold, and stiff, and a large stain of crimson painted his shirt just above his right collar bone. His glassy eyes stared blankly ahead, like those of a rag doll, stirring something from deep inside me. I shuddered, looking away from them, only to once more turn back. It was then that I remembered the paper in which Eponine had given me. I rummaged through my skirt pocket, and took it out. My hands shook as I unfolded the tattered piece of paper. It was a letter. I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes, and began to read.

_Azelma,  
__I am not sure how to begin. It has never struck me that today could possibly lead to my demise, and I did not think of having to leave someone behind which I cared for so much. How I wish I could see your face just one more time, kiss you and hold you in my arms. Please forgive me, dear Azelma. I had never intended to put you through so much pain. I am a doctor, how ironic that I should be the one to harm you. I hope that you do not think ill of me for doing so. Promise me, Azelma, that even after I am gone, you will not mourn me. Promise to celebrate me, and remember the good. Do not dwell on the bad, I do not wish to see you hurt any longer. Share your joy with others, show them that even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise. And if I should die, please know that I died for you. You were my everything. My hope when I thought there was none, my joy when I cried, my light in the darkness. My love.  
I love you, Azelma. I will always love you. 'Till death do us part does not hold how long I will love you. Until the very end of the earth, and even beyond. Forever, my dear Azelma, I shall love you forever.  
Yours,  
Joly_

I refolded the letter, placing it against my heart, and once more weeping. It was only then that I noticed another flash of brown, and felt a hand upon my shoulder. I flinched, shying away from the touch, and turning to see Eponine's tear stricken eyes staring back at me. I stood, placing Joly's head down and wiping my eyes.

"Why are you hear, 'Zelma?" She asked softly.

I turned my gaze to the corpses. "I had to see it for myself." I murmured, my eyes never leaving Joly's lifeless face.

I saw Epnonine nod out of the corner of my eye, moving a little ways down the row of men, and sinking down next to one of them. I followed her, kneeling next to her. She reached a shaky hand out, placing it on the lifeless face of the man she once loved, but retracted after only a few moments. I let my head rest on her shoulder, as the two of us sat there, paying out respects.

I then remembered Cosette, and what I had promised her. Later, I told myself. I shall tell her later.


	23. Chapter 23

**WELL I AM OFFICIALLY A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM SO SOrRy IT HAS tAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I am graduating from my school on thursday (it only goes until freshman year for some reason...) and i have had SO many parties and practices and stuff!**

**hope you aren't TOO mad at me... i will try and make this chapter even better!**

* * *

"She said _what_!?" Eponine gawked at me, her dark eyes glinting with a mixture of shock and apprehension.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, 'Ponine!" I tried to reason with her, "She wants to fix things between you!"

Eponine crossed her arms over her chest, a look of unease spreading across her features. She sighed, "I don't know about this, 'Zelma. I mean did you _see_ the way she reacted the first time?"

I nodded, shuddering as the memory of my sister cowering in the shadow of Cosette once more filled my mind. "But that is why she wants to see you, Eponine, to apologize for the way-"

"_Her_ apologize to _me?_" Eponine scoffed, "If anything she will probably turn me over to the law!" Eponine threw her hands up in the air, frustration filling her tone.

I would have laughed if I did not think that she truly believed Cosette would do it. I was beginning to wonder if she would myself. It was all so ... sudden, once I thought about it. One moment, Cosette is so upset she could have slapped Eponine, and the next she wants to apologize. I pushed the thought aside though, trying to convince myself that it could not be true. She was not raised wit such hatred in her heart, and from the little I knew about the lark, Cosette was not smart enough to come with something so devious. And was it not remorse that I saw in her brilliant blue eyes last night? No, Cosette would not harm my sister.

"Please, 'Ponine?" My tone softened.

Eponine peered at me, brown eyes ablaze. "You really think this is the right thing to do?" I nodded. She sighed, "Fine. I will go."

* * *

She was just where she said she would be - sitting out in the garden on the same lone bench in which I had seen her every time we came to her house. She stood upon seeing us, opening the gate and beckoning us inside. Eponine hesitated before finally taking a small step into the interior of the gate. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, none of us knowing exactly what to say. Eponine shifted uncomfortably, alternating between putting pressure on her left and right foot. She looked around, her eyes darting between Cosette and the gate, as if she were about to run at any moment.

"I wanted to ... apologize, Eponine." Cosette's soprano voice broke the silence.

Eponine stiffened slightly, bowing her head as dark, matted curls spilled over her shoulders. "No need for you to apologize, Miss." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

Cosette's eyes widened. "Oh, but there is!" She insisted, "I was cruel to you, when you tried to show me kindness. You did not deserve-"

"Don't try and pretend as if you know me, _Miss__."_ Eponine's head snapped up, her eyes glinting dangerously as the usual fire which filled her returned. "Don't try and show me pity, I do not want it."

Cosette jumped at the harshness of her tone, her body language changing from calm to uncomfortable. Eponine glared at her, face twisted with anger, but her eyes showing pain, and guilt.

"I-I-"

"Please, just don't say anything." Eponine's voice shook, as she turned to leave, but Cosette grabbed her arm, jerking her back.

"How dare you? I bring you here, try to apologize to you, and you show me _anger?_ I wanted to thank you for bringing me that letter from Marius." Her voice faltered at his name, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "H-how did it happen?"

Eponine's eyes softened, a look of broken stoicism doused the fire within them. "Please," She whispered, "don't make me say it."

Cosette sighed, nodding slowly, and wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. "He was all I had." She whimpered.

I turned my attention to Eponine at the remark. She was stiff, unshed tears glistening in her dark eyes. I wanted to catch her gaze, to make her see that it was ok. But the fire was returning to her eyes, and her hands were balled into fists, and so instead, I prepared myself for another outburst.

"All you had?" She seethed, "All _you_ had!? Look around you, Cosette. He is far from all you had! A nice home, nice clothing, a father who doesn't-" She caught herself before she could share too much._  
_

"Why do you care so much about him?" Cosette squinted her eyes as Eponine averted hers to the ground. "Surely you lost other friends that night, what is your interest with him?"

Eponine didn't answer, suddenly becoming very interested in the hem of her skirt. I cringed, as Cosette suddenly turned her attention to me.

"Well, since your sister had decided to go mute," She huffed, "would _you_ care to tell me?"

I looked at Eponine, her pleading eyes looking back at me. I then looked back at Cosette, and shook my head. Cosette's eyes widened, as she turned to Eponine.

"You ... you loved him, didn't you?"

Eponine's eyes shot up, tears trickling down her cheeks. She turned once more to run, but this time I caught her before she could. She jerked away from me, backing up slowly until she was against the gate, gripping the bars with both hands. Panic filled her eyes, as her breath became labored. I put a hand on her shoulder, "'Ponine, breathe." I begged her. She shut her eyes, gulping down breath after panicked breath. I turned to Cosette. "Now look what you've done!" I fumed, "She was fine before all this, she was doing better! How could you ruin her like that!?"

Cosette stared passed me to Eponine, mouth gaping. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Her voice faltered as she watched my sister in horror.

I turned back to Eponine, who had sunk to the ground. Her breathing was still labored, her eyes were still shut, and she was now covered in a thin layer of sweat. "She ... wasn't ... supposed ... to ... know." She said breathlessly.

I pulled her into my embrace, rubbing her back in circles as I willed her to calm down.

"Cosette...?" A male voice came from the doorway, "What is all this?"

"Papa! Oh, Papa help!" Cosette shrieked, pointing at Eponine.

The grey-haired man's eyes widened as he rushed to Eponine and I. "What can I do?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, she needs to do this on her own. She will not accept help."

He had kind eyes, but something dark and painful seemed to lurk within them, almost making me shiver at the sight. It then struck me who he was, it was the same man in which Papa had tried to rob so long ago, the man with the scar, and the strange tattoo across his chest. A new fear then found its way into my heart. What if he were to recognize Eponine? She had been there, after all. I shielded her face, in hopes of him not catching a glimpse. But his eyes glared at me, as if he already knew. As if he did not care. I shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my head. My main concern was Eponine.

She seemed to have calmed down a little, her breathing was coming far easier and her hands no longer grasped the gate. I peered at her palms. They were cut, and thin flakes of orangey rust coated them. I pulled one of her hands onto her lap, and using the hem of my shirt, cleaned them to the best of my ability. She was still trembling viciously, her unruly curls more knotted than they had started out, and her skin so pale, I thought she could be dead. I lifted a hand up to her face, cupping it softly and willing her to look at me. She did, with doe-like eyes. I chanced a smile, and she returned the gesture, taking a final deep breath, before standing.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" The man asked, offering her a hand to help her up.

Eponine pushed his hand away, but nodded quickly. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Might I ask what happened to you?"

"Panic attack I suppose." Eponine shrugged off the question, turning to fumble with the gate, and then disappearing.

Before I could follow, the man grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him, a pang of fear settling in my stomach.

"If you need anything..."

I nodded, "Thank you." I said quickly, before following my sister out into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the slow update ... things have been sort of hectic.  
I'm not sure how many more chapters there is going to be of this story ... it is unfortunately coming to close as you will soon see!  
I have been asked to write a sequel, which I might do if people want!  
However I also have another story in the works called The Purge which I have almost finished!  
enjoy (: xo**

* * *

She did not go back to the elephant, instead walking away from the market square into the lesser visited parts of Paris. I knew this place all too well, I had lived here for most of my life, after all. If possible, Saint Michel looked worse now than it had when I left. Perhaps it was because I had grown accustom to far nicer living conditions, or perhaps it was just that I never noticed the never-ending demise that consumed the slum I once called home. A feeling of guilt once more settled in my stomach as I looked at the people who roamed the streets, resembling maggots more than humans. They were everywhere, lurking in the shadows. Whores, thieves, cripples, insane, starvieat shutter rats, urchins, every type of person you could possibly imagine, all crawling through the dark, unlit streets. How strange, I thought, that even the moon seemed not to shine here, as if it too was afraid of what horrible creatures hid where light could not reach them.

"Why are we here?" I murmured, grasping my sister's arm as if I were a small child, clinging to their mother.

Eponine did not answer me, her face still uncharacteristically hard, as she walked through the muddy street, dragging my along. The deeper into our past home we went, the more familiar everything seemed. There was, for example, the corner in which Papa would execute most of his cons, and the dank "bar" where Papa used to come home from all those nights too drunk to remember his own first name, but still sober enough to beat his daughter. I stiffened when I realized where she was going, pulling on her arm. She stopped, turning to meet my worried gaze.

"I know what I'm doing, Azelma." She said softly, grasping my hand with the same grace.

"Why are we here?" I repeated shakily. "And what happened back there? 'Ponine I'm worried about you."

Eponine flinched, paling in comparison to her already sickly skin tone. "You'll find out soon enough." She muttered distantly.

"Don't be cryptic, 'Ponine." I huffed, "Will you _please_ just tell me why we are here?" I gestured around me.

Eponine sighed, biting her lip nervously. "Fine. What happened with Cosette ... well ... it wasn't a panic attack. It was a flashback. There was only one other time that someone figured out my love for Ma-" She choked on his name. "For him. Montparnasse, he was so angry when he figured it out. Papa had sold me to him, I was supposed to marry him, and up until then I thought I loved him. He had never hurt me before then, he had always been a gentleman. When he found out, he beat me so badly I could hardly move for days. When he was through with me, he told everyone, and Papa nearly killed me." Her lower lip trembled. "I don't know why Cosette triggered the flashback, but she did. I suppose I am far more weak than I used to be." She hung her head.

"You are not weak, Eponine. You are the strongest person I know." I bit my lower lip, "But this still does not explain why you have come back?"

"Because ..." Her voice falted. "Because Montparnasse was right." She let her hand rest on her forehead. "I belong to him."

"Don't you dare say that, Eponine!" I gasped, tears once more forming in my eyes.

Eponine offered me a small, stoic smile. "I'm sorry, Azelma," She whispered, "but it is the truth, whether I like it or not. He payed for me years ago. Besides, there is no life for me anywhere else."

"But-" Eponine brought a finger to my lips, silencing me.

I felt my legs give way beneath me as I fell to my knees. Eponine held me, pulling me into her arms and rubbing small circles on my back. I just cried, grasping the back of her oversized trench coat. I felt betrayed, and hurt, and angry, and devastated. She had given up. My sister, the person who had always been so strong and brave, was giving up. It was in that moment that I realized that every promise I had ever made to myself, to keep her safe, to fix her, it had all been to no avail. Eponine could not be fixed or saved no matter how hard I tried, because in the end, she had to want to be, and she did not. Eponine had given up on every chance at a relatively normal life to keep Gavroche and I alive all those years ago, and now she was left with nothing.

Nothing.

I stopped crying. I was too tired to cry. I was too tired to do much of anything, to be honest. I just wanted to sleep, to have Eponine hold me in her arms and tell me stories about the moon as I fell asleep like we did when we were children.

_"Would the bed be big?" Azelma whispered excitedly, twirling a piece of honey gold hair around her finger._

_Eponine smiled, squeezing her sister tighter. "Huge." She replied, "With big, soft pillows, and warm sheets, and a feather mattress. It would be all yours, we would both have our own bed and we wouldn't have to share."_

_Azelma beamed, staring out the small barred window the two of them used as an escape from reality. It was the only thing of beauty that the two young girls had to cling to, the only thing that gave them any hope or comfort. Azelma closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as the seven year old tried her hardest to imagine a real bed with the exact details in which Eponine had described it to her. A small smile played her lips when she was at last satisfied with the image in her mind._

_"When can we go to the moon, 'Ponine?" Azelma mumbled, half asleep._

_Eponine kissed her sister's forehead. "Soon, Azelma." She whispered distantly. "Soon."_

_Azelma did not remember anything after that, except for the warmth of her sister's arms and the image of a soft bed as she slowly drifted off to sleep._

Eponine removed the cap from her head rubbing her thumb around the rim, before placing it on my head. "Think of me when you wear it." She choked, kissing my cheek.

"Don't do this, Eponine, please!" I sobbed, feeling the weight of the cap on my brow.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Azelma. I have to do this." She stood, helping me up as well.

I pulled her into another hug. "Let me come with you."

Eponine shook her head. "Go back to Gavroche, Azelma. Tell him I'm sorry for everything I put him through, tell all those boys I'm sorry."

"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not letting you do this!" I shrieked.

She didn't answer me, just stared at me with those big brown pools. There was something manic in her eyes, something dark and twisted and terrorizing. It scared me, made me shiver to the bone. She didn't _want_ to do this, she thought that she _had_ to. She honestly believed that there was no other choice but to return to Montparnasse. It made me sick, put my stomach in knots that she honestly thought there was no other option. Above all, it broke my heart. With everything that had happened, I debated on letting her go, but how could I send her to _him_? It would be the greatest sin that I could ever commit, to allow her to return to Montparnasse_._

I looked away, clenching my jaw. When I turned back, she was gone. The only thing left was her hat still placed on my head, and the fading memory of my darling sister.

And in that moment, I made a decision that could change our lives forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**OK I CAN EXPLAIN WHY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG.  
In the middle of writing, I lost ALL MY WORK! Ugh and I was soooo upset because what I had was really good ... I mean like REALLY good... so I had to start all over and I'm crying because compared to what I had this is sososo bad ): ugh. I'm sorry you guys I'm honestly so upset right now ):  
So ... to make up for it this is going to be a very dramatic chapter that will leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger! Enjoy**

* * *

It wasn't always like this. Even when Papa was alive, there was never this loss of hope, this feeling of helplessness always looming over us. When he died, I had hoped that the suffering died with him, but it was as if he had cursed us, because it only got worse. When Eponine ran, she proved that everything we ... _she_ ... had fought so desperately for, safety, hope, _closure_, it was all in vain. There was nothing left for the Thenardiers. Not for me, or Gavroche, or Mamman, or dear Eponine. Especially not for Eponine. We were ... nothing. It wasn't always like this. But from now on, it always will be.

I made a decision in that moment, a decision that I knew I would later regret. But I didn't care. I knew it had to be done if I were going to save Eponine. Was save the right word? After everything we had been through, all she had done for me, was _I_ the one saving _her_? After all, would she not despise me for it later? A knot of anguish formed in the pit of my stomach as a dew my conclusion. Yes. I was saving her. I did not care if she hated me for it later, I did not care what our past had been. I, for once in my sorry, pitiful life, was saving her, and not the other way around.

"Well, well, well." A slurred, female voice rang out through the abandoned street. "Look 'oes back!" I turned, to see my mother standing there, in all her drunken glory, her chubby fingers curled around a bottle of hard liquor.

"Mamman." I trembled. She did not get drunk often when I still lived at home, but she was dangerous whenever she was. I stepped back, letting my eyes flick down the street as I prepared to make my escape when the right time came.

"Don't you _Mamman_ me, Azelma!" She sobbed, "Do you know the shame that you brought to your family!?"

"The shame that _I_ brought!?" I boomed, suddenly forgetting my fear. "Or perhaps you are forgetting that your _husband_ ran a gang, that he _killed_ and _thieved_ for a living, and forced your oldest daughter to as well! And let us not forget, darling mother, that you _sold_ two of your sons so that you could pay for Papa's gambling debts! And _I_ have brought shame to the family! I-" A sharp, stinging pain on my cheek cut off my rant along with the defecating noise of skin being slapped. I stumbled backwards, catching myself before I could fall.

"Don't 'ou threaten me, 'Zelma." She snarled menacingly. Once more, I found myself afraid of her, as her grip tightened around the bottle, and her other hand clenched into a fist.

I backed away from her, still holding my burning cheek. She grabbed me by the wrist, turning on her heels and dragging me behind her. "Where are we going?"

"Home she slurred."

My stomach dropped at the single word. Home. No, my home was with Gavroche, and Eponine, and _Joly_. My home was with people who loved and cared for me, not here. Perhaps once I called this home, but that time was far gone. No, this was not my home, and it never would be. I struggled against her grip, but she was too strong, and I had not eaten in almost two days, making me far too week to get away. So, I allowed her to pull me through the streets until the small, beaten down excuse of a house was in sight.I took a deep breath and began to devise a plan of escape in my mind. She was drunk, so it would not be hard. All I had to do was wait until she fell asleep, and then I could find Eponine.

It was not long before her deafening snores echoed through the small house. I stood up, trying to be as silent as possible on the creaky, molding floorboards. It was not until I was safely outside the house that I realized I had not been breathing. I looked around me. It was almost dawn, the sun just beginning to peak out, and humid haze of precipitation and morning dew suffocated the air. A few droplets of sweat rolled down the back of my neck, and I wiped them away quickly. It was incredibly hot, even at this hour in the morning, which only made me want to move faster. June was always hot in Paris, but something about today felt worse than usual. It was hardly dawn, and I could already feel myself drenched in sweat, and my hair sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck. I lifted Eponine's cap off my head, only to push it back.

"So I can give it to her when I find her." I reassured myself, running my fingers around the rim of the tattered excuse of a hat.

"Ninny! Where ya been, girl? I 'aven't seen ya much about." I turned to see a group of whores whistling and laughing in my direction.

One of them gave me a puzzled look. "You aren't Eponine." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "How observant." I shot back.

"Then what in God's name are 'ou doin' with her hat?" Another questioned.

I ignored them, turning on my heels to retreat deeper into the slums while they shouted every piece of profanity they could possibly conjure at me. I shuddered at the thought of Eponine knowing any of them, but I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I had work to do.

* * *

There is no nice part of Saint Michel, only some that are nicer than others. While I lived in the most dangerous part, I did not live in the poorest. Papa's line of "work" provided us with enough that we were able to live on the outskirts nearer to upperclass societies. It was in the center of the Godforsaken slums where true poverty lived. The people here hardly ever left, and those who did, did not make it farther than a few feet from their home before they dropped dead of disease or hunger. It suddenly struck me how much I stuck out in this part of Saint Michel. I was skinny, and dressed in rags, yet compared to the people here, I looked like royalty. Men began to whistle and holler at me, as if they had never seen a woman finer, and women began to point and marvel at me as I walked past. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to be as discreet as possible.

A strong set of hands pushed my up against the rotting skeleton of a house. "What's a pretty girl like 'ou doin' 'ere, girlie?"

I turned my face as the hot, rotting breath stung my nose. "Let me go!" I yelped, struggling against the man's surprisingly strong grip.

"Aw, come now, dearie!" He chortled, "Don't play 'ard to get!" He moved his hands down my arms, letting them fall harshly on my hips.

I gasped. "Let me go." I said weekly.

A small crowd had started to gather, both men and women alike to watch the spectacle. I felt as if I were on display, as if I was some show that people could pay to come and watch, and I hated it. The man pressed his body up against mine, pushing me farther into the wall. I just stood their limply, all of a sudden forgetting how to fight. I looked at the faces in the crowd, hoping to spot one kind soul to help me, but no one came. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I bit my lip to hold back a sob. After all these years of escaping countless attacks with my purity, this was how it was to be taken. I hung my head, as the monster who was to claim me continued to move his hands down my frame.

When he was through with me, he flung me to the side, as if I were an animal off the street. The crowd began to dissipate, leaving only a few onlookers left to study me. I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my head between them as I tried to hide the tears which had begun to fall. That was it. The one, final decent part of me that was left, ruined. If it were not for Eponine, I thought that I might never move from the position that I was in at that moment. I wanted to die. And then I realized, that a part of me already had.

A piece of cloth touched the back of my skin lightly, and I jumped, looking around defensively to see where it was coming from. A small, blonde haired girl sat in front of me, her doe-like eyes boring holed into mine. She was terribly thin, and her deep green eyes showed sorrow that seemed to be scarred into them. A girl of ten or eleven, she looked no older than seven because of the state she was in. She said nothing to me as she continued to press the cloth against my neck and face, doing her best to clean the grime from my skin. When she was through, she gave me a final nod, before scurrying away. I stood slowly, feeling a soar, throbbing feelings between my legs. I grit my teeth, trying my best to ignore it. It was only now that I completely understood the hell in which Eponine insured every miserable day, the broken feeling that consumes one after they are taken against their will. It only made me want to fight harder to find her, so that I could apologize for ever thinking that I understood what she went through.

I took one step forward, before teetering and falling against the building. My head hit the ground hard, and my world went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yayy for fast updates! I took extra precaution to make sure that none of my work got deleted in this chapter!(:**

**Please enjoy and review! (: xo**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the pain. It was excruciating, a low dull, throb which radiated throughout my entire body. I groaned, wrapping my arms around my stomach and pressing my knees up against my chest. A warm light shone through my eyelids, and I tried to force them open. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew that sooner or later I would have to wake up.

"Amélie! She's waking." A deep, male voice echoed through my throbbing head.

I tensed, snapping my eyelids open, and blinking them into focus. A man stood over me, his hands on his knees as he peered at me with concern. He was an older man, perhaps fourty or fifty, and rather short for a man of his age. His light honey colored hair had begun to grey and dull with age, and dirty skin was wrinkled and scarred from far too much time in the sun. My instincts told me to be afraid of him, but something his his deep green eyes comforted me, and I relaxed upon looking into them.

"What is your name, child?" He asked quietly, crouching down beside me.

"A-Azelma." I replied weakly, sitting up against the wall.

He smiled, nodding once at me. "Bon jour, Azelma." He greeted, "I am Bernard." He gestured to a small girl behind him. "And this is my daughter, Amélie."

My eyes fixed on the small girl. I recognized her. She was the same one who had come to me after the events of that day. She peered at me timidly, offering a small smile, which faded as quickly as it came. She then joined her father's side, grasping onto him as if her life depended on it. I turned back to Bernard.

"Your daughter saved my life, Monsieur." I said.

He gave me a quizzical look. "How so?"

A good question, for she did not go through some heroic feat to help me, did not risk her own life to save mine. So why was it that I felt such a great deal of gratitude towards the young gamine? "She gave me the courage to live, in a time that I thought I would not. It was a small act of kindness, but one that I so desperately needed nonetheless."

Bernard beamed at his daughter, pulling her into his lap. "She has a good soul." He said proudly.

Amélie's cheeks flushed at her fathers compliment, a sheepish grin forming on her thin lips. A smiled at the two of them, a feeling of warmth spreading through me at the sight of them. It was families such as these that gave me hope. Poverty does not ruin a person's morals if they are strong enough to fight through it, and Bernard and Amélie were proof. A kind man, who raised his daughter to the best of his ability given the circumstances they had to live in. They were a beacon of light in a place so dark that even the sun seemed to not dare be seen here. To know that there were good, honest people was more life-changing than any revolution or rebellion, because it showed the strength of those who were willing to fight for what they thought was right. It was silent, peaceful protest, seen by few, but felt by all. My mind snapped to Eponine, and all at once, I remembered the urgency of my mission.

"Monsieur," I said to him, "do you know where I can find a man by the name of Montparnasse?" Bernard's eyes clouded, and Amélie burrowed into her father's chest, cringing as the name escaped my lips.

"Please, Mademoiselle," He whispered, "we do not speak of him here."

"He has my sister, Moinsieur."

Defecating silence filled the empty space between us. Bernard held Amélie tighter, as Amélie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle." Bernard said. "I cannot help you."

He stood to leave, but I grabbed him by the hem of his pants. "Why not!?" I cried desperatley, "If you know where he is, then why won't you help me?"

"He killed Mamman!" Amélie cried.

I let go of Bernard, standing, using the wall for support. "I am sorry, Amélie." I whispered, turning my attention to Bernard. "Please, Monsieur. If you do not help me, my sister will die as well. Is that what you want?"

Bernard placed Amélie on the ground, wringing his hands nervously. His eyes flicked between me and the center of the slum, before he sighed. "Very well." He said.

After Amélie finally promised not to follow us, we left the young gamine, moving quickly through the back alley ways. It reminded me of the times I had followed Eponine. Bernard was nimble, and fast, and clearly knew his way around these streets. The closer we got, the slower and more apprehensive the man moved, and the more uneasy I began to feel. The streets were dark, infested with rodents and those who could not find sufficient lodgings. A few would grab at our feet, begging us to spare a sous or some food. I ignored them, pulling away from their grasps. It was a sickening place, more vile than I had ever seen. And yet, in the center of it all, a small house which was kept in moderately good shape stood. Standing at two stories, it was the finest house in possibly all of Saint Michel. Bernard stopped, panting heavily.

"That is it." He pointed at the house, turning to me. "Be careful, Mademoiselle Azelma. He is gone for most of the day, doing God knows what, but even so. There is no telling what oddities you will find in that house of his."

I curtsied quickly. "Thank you, Monsieur. I do not know how I will repay you."

He smiled sadly. "Come out of there alive," He stated. "and when you do, visit Amélie and I. She is quite fond of you."

I nodded. "I promise." I hesitated before pulling the man into a hug, and running to the house.

This was it. This was the point of no return.

* * *

The interior of the house was an utter mess. There was hardly any furniture, and the little there was had been decimated by mold and insects. The stench of dry alcohol hung thick in the air, masked only by the smell of dried blood. It only then hit me how me how similar this house was to Montparnasse himself. On the outside, he was a decent looking fellow, nice clothing, a good smile, but on the inside, he was tarnished by hatred and rot. I covered my nose with my arm, trying to shield myself from the scent. Upon finding nothing on the bottom floor, began walking up the stairs with as much stealth as I could muster. The upstairs of the house was split into two rooms on either side of a short hallway. The two doors were in relatively good shape compared to everything else in the house. Their doorknobs were a metal of some sort, perhaps copper, and the varnish was only just beginning to peel. I assumed that Montparnasse stole the doorknobs, but that doors I could not be sure of, although I would not put it past him to do such a thing.

A low, faint moan echoed through the hallway. My senses pricked up. "Eponine?" I whispered. There was no response, only another whimper.

I burst through the first door, finding the contents of the room empty, before galloping to the next just as a high-pitched shriek filled the air. I stopped, hesitating as my hand met the door handle. After everything I had been through to find her, all of a sudden I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was afraid of what stood on the other side. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts to the back. With one hand on the doorknob, and another touching Eponine's cap, I pushed the door open.

She was there, a knife pressed to her pale neck, all color drained from her face as his hand clutched her by the waist. There was no color in the room, except for the bright red crimson that covered her and the ground. It was everywhere, and I then realized why the scent of dried blood was so evident when I first walked in.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Azelma." Montparnasse hissed. "How nice of you to join us."


	27. Chapter 27

**My most sincere apologies for not posting a chapter yesterday  
please enjoy this one! I have to warn you ... you might want to keep a box of tissues nearby because I cried just writing it  
You don't understand how hard this was for me to write. ugh. still sobbing.  
please review  
**

* * *

My heart stopped.

Eponine's glazed eyes fluttered open. "Azelma get out of here!" She said weakly between ragged breaths.

Montparnasse pushed the blade farther into her throat, allowing blood to start to trickle from her skin. "It would do both of you well to do as your sister says, Azelma." He sneered. I didn't move, my eyes never leaving Eponine's. My mouth gaped as I tried to form words. Montparnasse glared impatiently at me. "Well, get out!" He boomed.

I jumped, taking a step farther into the room. "N-not without Eponine." I said as calmly as I could.

A sickening smile pressed his lips. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

I held my ground, my eyes flicking to Eponine. A dark expression playing her features as silent tears slipped from her chocolate brown orbs. I felt my heart sink to my stomach at the sight of her. Bruises and cuts littered her body, and the parts that had not been tarnished by them were soaked with her blood. Never in my life had I ever seen her in such horrible condition. It had been less than two days, and in that time Montparnasse had managed to destroy ever last inch of my sister's fragile body and soul. Her lips seemed to crease into a never-ending grimace, her eyes blank and dull, and her skin so pale that if it were not for the blood that stained her entire body, I would say she was a ghost. It suddenly hit me that if I did not act quickly, she soon would be.

"I came with a proposition for you, Montparnasse." I said, taking yet another step towards them.

Montparnasse quirked an eyebrow upward. "And what might that be?"

I took a deep breath. "I wish to take my sister's place."

"NO!" Eponine shrieked, struggling against the blade pressed to her neck.

Montparnasse jerked her back, a sickening crack erupting from her collarbone as he did so. Eponine gasped, a soft whimper escaping her lips. He chuckled malevolently, allowing his beady eyes to gaze at me. "Thanks for the offer," He hissed, "but I will have to decline. You see, I own 'Ponine here, and I payed fare and square, isn't that right, _'Ponine_?"

I stiffened as I watched him kiss her on the cheek. Eponine's eyes snapped open, her entire body going ridged and tense. He continued to kiss her, down her neck until her reached her broken collarbone. He smiled once more, before placing a harsh kiss on her bruising shoulder. Eponine bit her lip, fighting back a groan as pressure was applied to the broken bone. My jaw went hard, my hands clenching into fists as I stood helplessly. Only a few paces away, and yet there was nothing I could do to save her. _No!_ I shook those thoughts out of my head. I would save Eponine, I had come too far to give up now.

"Let go of her, 'Parnasse. Or else-"

"Or else _what_." His eyes flicked to my clenched fists, "You'll hit me?" He cackled. "Please, I would like to see you try!"

He was right, of course. What could I do? One move he didn't trust, and Eponine was dead, but if I just left, she was dead too. There was no win, which meant that I would have to take my chances. I looked at Eponine, tears welling up in my eyes. "I am so sorry, 'Ponine." I whispered. She smiled sadly, nodding as best she could with a knife pressed to her throat.

I turned my attention back to Montparnasse. "Please," I begged, "what must I do for you to free her?"

He pondered my question for a moment, his dark eyes glinting with a look of glee that put my stomach in knots. "Nothing." He said simply.

He looked down at Eponine, then at the knife he still held against her neck. My eyes widened. "No, please!" I cried, "Don't do this!"

Much to my suprise, he removed the blade from her neck. Eponine's body slumped as she let out a sigh of relief. Montparnasse pushed her forward, and she landed with a great thud on her stomach. "Say goodbye to your sister, Eponine."

Eponine tried to push her trembling form off the floor, but to no avail. I ran to her, but Montparnasse stopped me. "Don't you dare move!" He cried frantically, a crazed look in his eye. I stopped abruptly. "Don't you two _get it_!? I run this game! I make up the rules. You two are just pawns, I control you!"

I took a step away from him, a feeling of horror forming in the pit of my stomach. After all these years, he had finally gone absolutely mad, and it could only mean the worst. He grasped Eponine's hair, jerking her upward. "Look at me, _'Ponine_." He sneered.

Eponine's eyes flicked upwards, and with one swift movement, she spit. Montparnasse howled, wiping the spit from his eye, Eponine toppled over. She crawled desperately to me, moving as fast as she could to where I stood frozen in the doorway. Montparnasse lunged at her, tackling her around the waist and pinning her to the ground. I took the chance while he did not expect it to attack. I pushed him off Eponine, grabbing for his knife, but he was too strong, and far too quick. Within seconds, he had me flung against the wall, and had the knife pressed to Eponine's back.

"You've done it know, Azelma!" He wailed. A flash of silver flew through the air, followed by a shrill scream.

"No." I squeaked.

Montparnasse twisted the knife, thrusting it farther into Eponine's back, before finally pulling it out, leaving her in a heap of blood and tears on the ground. He backed away from her, wiping the sweat from his brow, and looking down at his crimson stained hands.

"I killed herl" He howled. "I killed the woman I love!" He looked at the knife, then back at Eponine, then once more at the knife in his hands. With one final action, he brought the knife to his own neck, and pulled across.

"Azelma." Eponine moaned.

I pushed myself off the wall, bounding to her side, and pulling her onto my lap. "Oh God, 'Ponine!" Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I applied pressure to her wound. Her shirt was soaked through on either side. I ripped her shirt just above her navel, relieving the wound. The knife had gone through her back and all the way out the other side. Several other cuts covered her stomach and rib cage, but I ignored them, knowing they were not fatal.

Eponine grasped my hand lightly. "Azelma, is that you?" she whispered.

I nodded. "I'm here, 'Ponine." My shrill voice came.

"Azelma, I'm so c-cold." Another sob escaped my lips, "I can't feel my legs!" Her voice was shaky and panicked.

"Shh, 'Ponine. Everything is going to be ok." I assured her.

She smiled stoically. "Tell Gavroche I l-love him." She whispered.

"You can tell him yourself, Eponine. You cannot die! Please..." My voice faltered as sobs once more racked my body.

"I-I love you, Azelma." She choked, "I shall see you on the moon."

"No, Eponine! You will live!"

"I love you..."

She coughed once, blood slipping down the side of her mouth. Her dark eyes lost all signs of life, and her breathing faltered.

* * *

That was it.

She was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**My darling readers,  
You didn't honestly think that I would finish this story without telling you, did you! Of course not!  
That being said, it has come to that time in which I must tell you that this shall be my second to last chapter of ****_How Far the Broken Fall_****.  
Please review ... I feel quite bitter sweet about finishing this story because I loved writing it so much .. but I promise to have more stories in the future!  
With love always,  
Alex**

* * *

Her body felt light in my arms, almost nonexistent. Something wet soaked through my clothing and hands, as her fragile body hang limp. With every step I took, her legs would bounce lifelessly, her pale skin growing colder with every minute that past. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but not out of sorrow or despair, out of anger. I hated Montparnasse, even if he were dead I _hated_ him. He took away the most important person in my entire life, and had the nerve to kill himself after. I wanted him alive so that I could _torture_ him.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess, I could hardly see more than a few inches in front of me as tears continuously cascaded out of my eyes. I wanted to rewind time, to go back to before Eponine had vowed to protect me. I felt responsible for her death. I had made a promise to keep her alive, to keep her safe. It was not a hard thing to keep, and yet I failed. I failed Gavroche, I failed myself, I failed Joly, I failed Marius, and most of all, I failed Eponine.

"Azelma?" A young, familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to find the young gamine, Amélie staring at me intently. Her green eyes widened upon seeing Eponine in my arms. She grabbed the hem of my skirt, pulling me behind her. "Come with me."

* * *

Amélie's "house" was composed of old scraps of metal and cloth and branches from trees to act as support. It was a shack, at best. There were only four walls, and a roof. Two cots lay side-by-side to each other, and a small oil lamp hung between them. Bernard sat on what i assumed was his cot, staring blankly ahead. His eyes lit up upon seeing Amélie and I, but it only lasted a moment. He ran to me, taking Eponine's body out of my arms, and placing her on his cot. I sunk to my knees, covering my face as sobs once more consumed me.

That was my sister, lying there, just a body without a soul. That was my ...

sister.

"What happened?" Bernard asked, kneeling down next to me and placing a hand on either of my shoulders.

I shook my head. "I ... I was too late!" I cried. Amélie whimpered, and suddenly her hands were around my waist, her head resting on my lower back.

"What about Mont-" Bernard stopped. "What about _him_?"

I looked up, wiping a few tears from my eyes. "Dead."

A glint of relief shone in Bernard's tired eyes, and I thought I felt the old man's grasp slacken upon the news. He cupped my face with one hand, staring at me with solemn despair. My eyes flicked between him and Eponine, before finally resting on my sister. I stood, shaking Amélie off of me, and kneeling down next to my sister. I took her hand in mine, kissing it gently, and letting my forehead rest on her shoulder. I half expected to feel her stir beneath me, to hear her voice mumbling soothing things in my ear. But no voice came, and she did not move. She was dead. How could she?

I lifted my head, brushing a few loose curls off her forehead. "When we were children, Eponine would tell me stories about the moon. She would say that it was a place where I would be safe." I looked up at Bernard, as tears once more formed in my eyes. "But now I think that those stories were her trying to convince herself that there was something better for her than the life she knew. She always tried to protect me, always tried to shelter me. She was so stubborn." A small smile tugged at the upper corners of my lips. "She used to wear her cap and trench coat everyday, no matter what the weather. I would always try and reason with her, that it was too hot for her to wear them, but she would just insist that she had to." My smile faltered. "How can she be gone ...?"

Bernard sighed. "I'm so sorry, Azelma."

"She's not gone, you know!" Amélie piped up.

I turned to her, quirking an eyebrow upward. "What ever do you mean?" I felt annoyance begin to rise in my throat at the young girl's denial.

Amélie put a few blonde curls behind her ear, puffing up her chest, as if trying to make herself seem older. "She isn't gone because ... because ..." She stopped, thinking deeply about what it was she was going to say next. "Because when you talk about her, it is as if she is still alive. The stories you tell, they keep her living."

A deep silence filled the gap between us. I stared at Amélie, who had suddenly become very interested on a pebble at her feet, she crossed her arms behind her back, no longer trying to appear older than she was. Bernard smiled contently at his daughter, a small chuckle escaping his lips. I could not help but smile as well.

"You are right, Bernard," I mused, "she has a good soul."

Amélie looked up to meet my gaze. "Papa told me the same thing after Mamman died. He said that if I tell stories about her, then she will never die, not in our memory anyway."

I nodded. "Well, your father is a very smart man." I said.

Amélie nodded. "I know." She smiled.

Bernard's smile fell suddenly. "What shall you do with ..." His eyes landed on Eponine.

"I-I don't know." I let my forehead rest in my hand. "I hand't thought about it. I shall have to let my brother say ... goodbye." I choked, placing my hand over my mouth.

"You have a brother?" I nodded. "How old?"

"Ten." I reply. "Gavroche loved her. He ran away from home when he was only two, and Eponine took every punishment that my father threw at both of us."

Bernard reached out a hand, which I took willingly, lifting myself up off the ground. He picked up Eponine's lifeless body, pulling her head into his chest as if she was a baby. "Take us to where you live." He said. "I won't let you go alone."

* * *

"No ..." Gavroche whispered. "NO!" He pushed past me, kneeling down next to Eponine's body and hugging her.

Bernard, Amélie, and I just stood and watched him. A feeling of helplessness washed over me as I watched him. He was so young, far too young to have the experience that he did.

"'Vroche, I-"

"_You."_ He turned to me, ferocity in his glare. I nearly jumped with fright at the look on his face. "How could you let this happen!?"

My heart sunk, I bowed my head. "I-I don't know, Gavroche."

"She was always there for you! Why weren't you there for her!?"

"I don't know."

He scoffed. "Is there anything you _do_ know, Azelma?" He sneered. "It seems that death follows you everywhere you go. You _killed_ our father, how do I know you didn't kill 'Ponine too?"

My eyes snapped up. "You don't mean that, Gavroche."

Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, leaving trails where they fell. His gaze softened, and he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, and sobbing. I had never seen him cry before. Gavroche was a strong little boy. He had been on his own for as long as I could remember, even before he ran away he had to learned how to fend for himself. He was not one to show emotions, or affection in public. Even in private it was rare for him to be open about what he felt. I didn't like it. I wanted thing back to the way they were.

I wanted Eponine back.

I pulled Gavroche into my arms, rocking him slowly as he continued to sob. It took all my strength not to break down again. My eyes flicked to Amélie, and I remembered what she said.

_"When you talk about her, it is as if she is still alive. The stories you tell, they keep her living."_

I tried not to think about the present moment. I let my mind wander to the moon. And for a fleeting moment, I thought that I just might get through this.


	29. Chapter 29

**My dear readers,  
First off I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I am currently in the process of packing for a trip to Scotland!  
I hate to say it, but it has come to the time in which I must say goodbye. I have to be honest ... I got slightly teary-eyed while writing this. Especially the ending. I hate goodbyes. Before You read the story, I just wanted to thank you all for being so amazing and supportive! I feel that just through this story alone I have grown so much as a writer and I owe it all to you for reviewing.  
xo,  
Alex**

* * *

One does not get over the loss of a loved one. No matter how long it has been, they never truly leave you.

In the darkest moments before dawn, the sound of rain awoke me from my already uneasy sleep. I stretch and checked to make sure Gavroche was still asleep before removing the thin blanket and exiting the elephant. The rain cooled my skin, relieving it of some of the dirt that was caked onto it. I sat down, leaning my head against the smooth surface of the elephant, and turning my face upward as little droplets fell on it. I always liked the rain. As children, Eponine and I had often played in it, and as we grew older, we found solace in the silence that came with it. It was a lullaby, a way to get clean, and if it rained hard enough, sometimes even a light show. Thunder and lighting never scared us. We had far worse things to fear, and thunder could not hurt us. I remember marveling at the thunder when I was young. Eponine would tell me it was because God was angry, and that the rain were his tears and the thunder his booming voice. I always imagined him being mad at Papa.

_"I wonder who he is angry at." Azelma raised her voice over another crack of thunder._

_Eponine shrugged. "Those who have sinned, most likely."_

_Azelma nodded, jumping slightly as a flash of lighting tore through the air. She yelped, burrowing into Eponine's lap. Eponine laughed at the smaller of the two's reaction. "Don't worry, 'Zelma." She mused. "It is only lightning."_

_Azelma relaxed, but did not let go of Eponine, nor did she intend to. Eponine sighed, pulling her sister even closer, and lying down on the mattress. Sleep would com easily to them tonight._

I wiped my face, unsure of whether it was wet from tears, or rain, or both. It had begun to rain harder, the small mist that once filled the air becoming large, angry drops that strung slightly as they landed on my soar skin. Alone, i began to think about what life would be like now. Montparnasse was dead, of course, so there was no threat from him. But the other members of the Patron Minette were still out there somewhere, though I doubt they would bother us. The thing that scared me the most though, was that I had never been the oldest. I always had Eponine to take on the serious responsibilities, and I hardly knew that first thing about taking care of others the way she took care of Gavroche and I. It scared me half to death that I would fail him, but I knew I couldn't afford to think like that. For both of our sakes, I had to learn, and I had to learn _fast_.

"Come inside, Azelma." I jumped, blinking as I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. A small shadow stood before me.

I relaxed. "I shall be inside soon, Amélie." I called to the young gamine.

She took a step out of the doorway, and sat next to me, resting her head on me. I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She didn't say anything, much to my gratitude. I was not in the mood to talk with anyone. We sat there in silence, only the sound of rain and her soft humming filling the darkness. She reached out, grasping my hand in her small one. I resisted the urge to pull away as her finger softly trailed down the lines in my palm, taking a deep breath and telling myself to relax. She noted my reaction, however, and released my hand. I squinted at the girl. She reminded me of Eponine in many ways. She was street smart, there was no doubt there, but that was not all. There was something about Amélie, something about her spirit, and her soul.

She was undeniably good.

* * *

It was a gate I had seen so often in the past month. The green ivy hung thick, little droplets of water cascading down them after last night's rain. It was the first time that there was no one sitting outside, waiting for me, and the first time that there was no one next to me to calm my nerves. I was completely and utterly alone.

Alone.

It is a strange feeling, being along. For although I had thought that I knew what it meant, I did not truly understand it until Eponine's passing. Ever since, it was a feeling which I had grown accustom to. Alone is fear, and frustration, and anguish, and most of all, pain. A pain that twisted in the pit of your stomach and ripped you apart from the inside out. Once you are alone, you will stay that way, because no matter who you meet, no matter who tries to help you, no one can. When you are alone, there is no one who can help you.

I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth, and climbing the ivory entangled gate. As soon as my feet hit the ground, a light flicked on from inside, and the front door opened, revealing a fair haired maiden with skin so pale it shone in the moonlight. Cosette closed the door silently behind her and wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders. It was only then that I realized that I myself was quite cold, a small shiver finding its way up my spine. The lark rushed over to me, and I removed Eponine's cap from my own head, wringing it in my hands in nervous anticipation.

"Why are you here, Azelma?" She whispered softly. "If Papa sees you..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked nervously behind her, making sure no one else was there.

I nodded understandingly. "I know, I'm sorry." I replied. "I would not have come if it were not urgent."

Her blue eyes glinted curiously, as she looked past me. "Where is Eponine?"

My gaze faltered as I bowed my head to the cap in my hands. My lower lip trembled and I felt tears dangerously on the brink of falling. "Dead." I whispered.

Cosette gasped, her hand slapping over her mouth. "H-How?"

I didn't reply, my own hands pushing my hair back off my face manically. A single tear trickled down my cheek, and I wiped it away viciously, hoping Cosette had not seen. I suddenly questioned my motive for coming. Yes, I wanted to tell her, but _why_ had I wanted to? She would not gain anything from knowing of Eponine's death, she would get over it.

"This was a mistake." I whispered, spinning on my heels.

"Wait!" Cosette hissed. I turned, meeting her gaze. "Let me help you. At _least_ let me help pay for a proper funeral. I owe you that much."

I bit my lip nervously. Could I honestly allow her to do that? But then, what other choice did I have? It was either this, or leaving Eponine's body on the street. The streets, where she had always been. "Fine." I nodded. Then, something profound happened. I turned fully to Cosette, rushing to her and hugging her. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, before hugging me back.

"Thank you." I whispered into her shoulder. "Just ... thank you."

* * *

_Exactly one year later_.

* * *

One year, and yet it still felt like yesterday.

The aching pain in my heart had subsided, yes, but the feeling of loss and emptiness was still prominent with everything I did. Everything reminded me of her, sometimes I even thought I could hear her laugh. It was always in my mind, of course, and Gavroche would have to hold me back from running into the middle of the street in search of her. I felt horrible for Gavroche. In less than a week, the young boy had to take on the role of the older sibling because of my incompetence. It took me a while, but I finally started to be the one to care for him, and little by little, Gavroche worried less for me. As for Bernard and Amélie, the two of them stayed with us in the Elephant, until Cosette's father allowed us to stay in their cottage at Rue Plumet. The two of them moved to England, with no life left for them in France, and I never saw Cosette again. She would write the occasional letter, but would never leave a return address, so I could never contact her. I did not mind too much, though. With every letter, she sent a small salary which the four of us lived off of comfortably. Yet, even with all of this, I still felt alone.

I miss Eponine. Every every second of every minute of every day, I miss her. I would give up all the riches and niceties in the world just to hold her in my arms one last time, to tell her I love her and that I am sorry for everything. And what hurts the most, is knowing that I will never be able to.

Sometimes though, I smile. I smile and remember the stories that she would tell me as children, about the moon and the fantastic things that awaited us. I smile because one of the last things she said to me said to me that she would see me on the moon. I smille because through everything that life threw at her, she still held on to that idea.

So, every night, I look up at the moon, and I smile.

Why, you might ask? Because I know, that she is there, in her big house, smiling down at me.

Eponine made it to the moon.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
